the Books of Aurelius
by Esile
Summary: Buffy is transported to a time when vampires lifed by ancient rules. When she is turned in a moment of weakness, she finds herself in their midst. She strikes up new friendships and meets old acquaintances but will she survive? BA & SA & BS & BSA
1. In Londen Time

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: One  
London Time  
===========================================================================   
Buffy was walking through her last cemetery of the night when she heard the voices of young kids. They sounded like Dawn. She rushed over hoping against hope that she didn't find bumpy foreheads. Luck was with the slayer tonight. No vampire tinglies. Just kids... But kids in robes and chanting, which was bad enough.  
  
"Don't you kids know you could get hurt doing stuff like this." she asked while stepping into the clearing. They didn't listen or even acknowledge her presence. _Ok, we're doing this the old fashioned way._  
  
"Stop what you are doing and look at me, Right **NOW**!" she said with all the slayer arrogance she could muster. They had just finished chanting when they finally heard her through the trance. A scream left her throat as she saw their blue in blue eyes settle on her and felt the magicks shook her body. _oh oh_ was pretty much everything what came to mind just before her lights went out.  
  
She woke up to rain falling down on her cheeks and eyes. Looking around, it took her a while to figure out what was wrong with the alley she was lying in. No big dumpsters, no garbage bins or carton boxes. And the smell was excruciating. Almost like the horse barn she used to work in when she was 12 but much worse. There was straw on the cobble stones and she registered a myriad of sounds in the distance. Voices screaming, horses walking, carriages rambling, dogs barking.  
  
One thing was apparently clear. _I'm not in Sunnydale anymore, Toto!_  
  
London has some bad streets. Some very bad streets. She had walked these streets for hours, trying hard to ignore what had happened to her. The alley she woke up in was just off a busy shopping street. She had contemplated staying there hoping that the scoobies would be able to reopen the gateway. After a morning of waiting and contemplating the fact that nobody knew where she was and what had happened to her. The chances they were trying to get her back were remote. So, time for some recognizance.  
  
But as she exited the alley she drew the eyes of the crowd. _ Wow, look at the pride and prejudice get up._ She was walking around in a knee high pink leather skirt, a purple sleeveless turtle neck, and boots that hugged her calves. The people around her were gaping at her as if she just exited a flying saucer.  
  
No matter where you are, police officers look the same. _Buffster, let's not spend recognizance in jail._ She ran, not looking where she was going just trying to lose the policemen. When darkness started to fall she slowed down. Stopping near a newspaper stand, she caught sight of the date on a copy of the London Times. 'February 9th 1800', she had been sent back in time.  
  
===========================================================================   
AN 1: This comes to you because of the wonderful encouragement I got on my LJ(www.livejournal.com/~esile) from 3 lovely ladies namely dusty273,astarte99 and kumiko1! Dusty273 also did the kick ass fast betas so she is the current bomb because of that!   
  
AN 2: There is also a prologue. This is the story of how Darla & Angel were sired and brought into the Order of Aurelius. My inspiration for this prologue might stem a little bit directly from episodes on Angel. Therefore I'm not putting it out there. To understand this story it's good to know where I go off canon. It happens in the scene where Angelus is lead before the master. 1) They are not in a cave but in a room with a carved chair. 2) Angelus and Darla don't leave but they stay. 


	2. The downfall of a slayer

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: Two  
The Downfall of a Slayer  
===========================================================================   
She was drenched to the bone by the perpetual English rain. Hungry from walking all day without any food and feeling miserable and alone. She took a turn and ended up on the docks lining the Thames.  
  
The fog was coming up and she was hoping for a dry place to sleep in one of the warehouses. Then her vamp senses started to tingle.  
  
Of course! Even Victorian England has fang boys.  
  
"Alright let's get this over with." Buffy said in the direction her senses told her the vampire was. He showed up through the fog. He was tall and broad and wore a high hat and long coat that ended just above his knees. His long hair was in a tail at the nape of his neck. He stopped beyond her circle of attack and regarded her with a scrupulous eye.  
  
Somehow his stance and silence commanded respect from Buffy.  
  
Charles du Pinot had been a vampire for exactly 400 years. Never had he seen a woman with this amount of confidence before. Not to mention her very strange attire. "You are indeed an exotic creature but I think I'm more exotic." He said while he vamped out and expected her to be too scared and an easy kill.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, mister! Been there, seen that. So try something else, **buddy**." The vampire had a soft baritone voice and an educated English accent that reminded her of Giles. She felt a short pang of homesickness. But then all of her attention went to the vampire in front of her. He handled himself like a man that knew things that few other men know.  
  
In a flash the vampire was in her face trying to slap her. She ducked and punched him in the stomach before stepping out of his personal space. The fight had begun.   
  
They traded blows and kicks throughout the docks. Spinning around and jumping over crates, gaining and losing momentum with equal vigor.  
  
_She fights with the strength of a slayer._ Charles contemplated during the fight. But he knew for a fact that the current slayer was still alive because she was Master Nest's current pet project. Besides, this woman was too old to be a slayer. _She is inventive and strong._ Not like the slayers he had observed. They all fought like the Council wanted them to fight. That's why they became so easy to defeat.  
  
_He is trying to figure me out. Testing my moves and counter strikes._ Buffy knew that now was the time to do something original, if she wanted to live. Because she was getting tired and would not keep this up for long. _Think Buffster! What would you normally do and then do the opposite._ She tried to focus on her surroundings while keeping her adversary at bay. It was a scenery like in those cheesy 'Jake the Ripper' movies. A foggy dockside lined by warehouses and crates scattered all around.  
  
There was one thing she would try to avoid and that was the river. The drowning and swim team experiences had left her slightly hydrophobic. But that was a good way to make an escape. So when the chance presented itself she didn't hesitated but dove in the raging Thames trying to keep as quiet as possible to avoid detection.   
Charles stood looking at her jump and watched her disappear under the water surface. He laughed at her inventive way to escape him. She had been a very good opponent. He had enjoyed fighting her and knew that he wanted her. Something told him she would not drown. Although not many a Londoner knew how to swim. Her dive in the Thames had him convinced that she could. "I will find you and when I do, you will be mine!"  
  
Buffy heard his haunting laugh as he left the docks. After disappearing under the surface she swam with all her might towards the docks and reappeared as quietly as possible. She held onto a dock pole for dear life waiting for the vampire to leave.  
  
When the sun came up she climbed out of the water. And started walking again. She felt very alone and missed Dawn. Not having eaten in over 24 hours and having spent so long in the water, Buffy was coming to the end of her strength. Right then she needed a place to recuperate like she needed oxygen.  
  
She had walked for most of the morning when she rounded a corner and came to a square. It had a church on one side and big buildings on another. Sanctuary! Entering the church Buffy stayed in the shadows looking for a chapel to lay down in for a few hours. The monk that found her was endeared by this strange looking young woman asleep underneath the Madonna statue. But she could not stay here. The mass would start in an hour and the Wyndams would not care to look at such a display of filth and poorness. "Child you must awake. It is time for you to leave." Buffy found herself leaving the dream of the picnic with Dawn and Spike in the park. "No mom, I just need to sleep another 10 minutes. I'll get to class in time I promise." The monk laughed at her strange words and Buffy sat up in a flash. This was not her mother. Looking around she started to remember her surroundings. And felt a pang, for the time with Dawn and Spike had been a dream. "You must leave, child." The monk tried again. "There is a poorhouse just across the square. I am sure they can help you there."  
  
Feeling hardly refreshed by her few hours of sleep, Buffy crossed the square. She opened the door to the poorhouse and was attacked on all fronts. Her nose smelt the decay of too many sick people and too little bathwater. Her eyes saw the hollow eyes on five year olds accepting their fates in live. Her ears picked up the mindless chattering of 20 women. Her skin felt the warmth and her body wanted nothing more than to sleep and eat preferably in that order. A large woman with a smile approached her. "Whot can I do for ya, luv?" she asked and Buffy smiled thinking of the only other person she ever heard using that endearment.  
  
Oh, Spike, what I wouldn't give to have your annoying ass with me right now. "Please, I need a place to sleep for the night." She asked feeling that begging for food was a little too much embracement for one day. "That's whot the poorhouse is for, pet. But there are some rules." She started chattering while she put one of her huge arms around Buffy guiding her inside the building towards a courtyard. "You work for 8 hours a day doing the laundry for food and boarding. No whoring, no drinking and no indecent relations with the men. Is that understood?"   
  
"Yes madam," was all Buffy could utter after hearing the woman command her like a sergeant in battle.   
  
"Right then! Oh and everybody does a chore a day, 'couse that keeps the boogie man away." She said with a big smile showing a definite lack of teeth. "You can have this bed and are expected at breakfast tomorrow morning 7 o'clock. Night!"   
  
Buffy stood looking down at her bed for the evening. It was a makeshift straw mattress with a woolen blanket thrown over it and a lumpy pillow made from unwashed sheep wool.   
  
She woke up from the sounds of the other occupants of the ward. She followed them to breakfast which consisted of a watery porridge. "Hi I'm Buffy" She said to the man next to her.  
  
"grmphf" He answered.   
  
"I'm sorry," she insisted. "Could you tell me where the laundry room is? I have to work there this morning?" The man just looked at her like she was some sort of alien. Then she heard giggling behind her and looked over her shoulder to the next row of tables. A group of young girls was sitting together laughing and pointing at her.   
  
"Have you heard her speak? She toalks funny." One of the girls actually had some guts and looked at her square in the eye and asked: "Did you swallow a hot potato? Or are you just noath right in the head?" Buffy just couldn't resist and stuck her tongue out at her then turned around and got up to leave the room.   
  
She worked the grinders of the laundry for 8 hours before dinner which was a lump of bread, a stack of green vegetables and if they were lucky some cheese. Then she would collapse on her bed and dream of Sunnydale. She spent two weeks there. Her days were filled with thinking about Dawn. Hoping she was ok, hoping that the scoobies would be taking care of her. Her nights were spent missing strong cool arms around her. Her body ached to be loved and worshipped. She missed his whispered nothings, she missed his hands and the way they used to play her. She missed Spike. Most importantly she felt her strength slipping day by day. She knew she should be looking for a way out of there but she didn't have the energy. The first morning she coughed she could dismiss it as a straw in her throat. The morning she coughed up blood was the morning she became terrified of dying in that hellhole.   
  
That evening she said goodbye to all of her reluctant friends and took to the streets. Her plan was simple. Use the last bit of strength she had left and try and find the council. Their headquarters should be in the old city. 


	3. The Creation of a Vampire

  
The vampire smiled when he saw her walking outside Buckingham palace. There she was, right there, when he had finally stopped looking for her. Tonight the warriors of the clan would gain another capable fighter.   
  
She was crying when she felt the cool arms slip around her. She hadn't found one clue to the whereabouts of the Council and she knew that her temperature had risen a lot in the last 2 hours. "Spike, save me, **please**" she sighed and eased back into the embrace her fevered brain told her was her lover's. She never felt the fangs pierce her jugular, only her orgasm and her final release of her life.   
  
Darkness and warmth.   
Silk sheets and no clothes.   
And a hunger that went to her very core.   
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes to all these sensations. She was alone in the huge bed. It had a canapé and the curtains were drawn. She heard somebody walk into the room and swiftly closed her eyes hoping to learn more about where she was before she had to interact with her surroundings. She felt a tugging at her heart. But that was quickly set aside when she realized she wasn't breathing and had no inclination to do so either. She tried finding her pulse and felt nothing except her extremely cold body temperature. She knew without a doubt. She had been turned.   
  
She thought about the soul but was interrupted by a male voice. "You do know I do not believe you to be asleep." She had not heard the curtains being drawn but that would mean he knew of her deception without seeing her. She felt the tugging again. It was as though she could pinpoint were the man stood through her feelings. "I have left you clean clothes and a maid will be up to help you dress shortly. I would like to see you downstairs for supper when you are ready. I guess you have a lot of questions you will want answered."   
  
Buffy decided not to answer and he left without another word.   
  
She got out from under the covers and peek out of the curtain at the end of the bed. She saw a gorgeous room in purple colors.   
  
A chaise long, a vanity table and matching dresser with a stool, the bed with its heavy drapes, a table with a basin and a matching can. It was an amazing room.   
  
On the chaise long laid a long dress in blue colors. Next to it was what she thought was a corset and long knickers with frills in rows up the pants.   
  
She stared at the corset and dress with its endless row of the tiniest buttons she had ever seen. _How am I ever going to get those on??_ she put the pants on and was just contemplating the joys of going braless in this period of time when she sensed something just outside of her room. It was like a buzz and pound just at the inside of her ear. There was a knock at the door and a young girl entered her room. "My name is Marie, ma'am. I'm here to help you dress and do your hair." The girl crossed the room and started to open the corset up for her to step into. The buzzing and pounding had gotten louder when she had entered but when Buffy stood next to her it became a cacophony. She realized it was Marie's blood flowing through her body when the girl pulled the corset up around her waist unknowingly bringing her neckline next to Buffy's mouth.   
  
Buffy had know that the pulse point at the base of a human's neck was alluring to a vampire, when you've been the lover of two of them, you have seen them salivating just looking at it. It was her favorite kind of torture.   
  
But she had no idea what Angel must have gone through every time she lay in the circle of his arms with his face in her neck. She saw Marie's pulse just beneath the surface of her skin, a deep cerulean blue under an ivory white. She heard her heart drum the beat of her life and heard her blood sing the song of its rush.   
  
She was jostled out of her reverie by the sudden pull and push of the corset being constricted around her breasts. Marie walked around her back and Buffy felt a foot being placed at the small of her back. She opened her mouth to protest when she felt wind being knocked out her lungs. Marie quietly tied her corset and went to get the dress. Buffy started to view her brassiers in a whole new light.   
  
The dress came on without much trouble and because of the serious lack of reflection, Marie did her hair and make up. The make up was so unfamiliar to her that she was glad for the unknowing lesson that Marie was giving her.   
  
When the finishing touches were through, Marie gave her instructions on finding the dining room and left. The quiet was enormous. She left to find the dining room and felt the same tugging at her heart from earlier when she came to the correct door.   
  
"Come in." The warm male voice said from the other side of the door.   
  
Inside the room Buffy found an elegantly dressed man with long hair and a long dress jacket of an elaborate fabric. Something was familiar about this man. With amazement Buffy noticed that she knew he was a vampire without her tinglies. She just knew without a shadow of a doubt.   
  
"Ahh, you look very beautiful, my dear." He spoke in a well cultivated English accent. _A Victorian Gilesvamp._ Buffy thought internally smiling.   
  
"Are you the vampire who sired me??"   
  
Charles was not surprised that she knew the term or even that she knew she was a vampire now. She had fought him blow for blow in the docks and she was never surprised or frightened by his true face. That was one of the reasons he had wanted her.   
  
"Yes dear, I am your sire. Now come in, I know you must be hungry." Looking over the diner table Buffy noticed the lack of food on it. She could not help but laugh. "Of course we don't eat normal food so why display it for the fledgling, right."   
  
He was amused by her reaction she could see it in the twinkling of his eye. "Crudely stated but correct none the less."   
  
Then Buffy was hit by a sudden chill. _Was she going to have to hunt?_ The idea of sinking her fangs into something living sounded thrilling to her. The idea of killing someone on the other hand was revolting and underneath all that there was an almost unquenchable hunger and the tugging at her heart.   
  
At that thought the man across from her opened up his arms and waved his hands inviting her to come to him. Without a second thought Buffy fled to him and sat down in his lap.   
  
She let her head fall on his shoulder and buried her face in the crock of his neck. Then out of nowhere she started to sob. Every breath of her tears escaped her with a contraction of all the muscles in her body. When she had cried every drip, she stared to relax and just lay there in the soothing comfort of this stranger's arms.   
  
"Do you want to tell me what all that crying was for?" The tone of the question was not sarcastic but truly interested in her.   
  
"Well, I don't even know where to start." She started counting on her fingers like a little girl. "My mother's death. My calling that killed me. My friends that I know tried their best to help me but messed up my life. My disastrous choices of lovers. My father figures who all decide that leaving me is a good thing to do. My being a vampire in Victorian London sitting in the lap of a man I met only 5 minutes ago."[I want to give this more umpfh but right now I want to get on with the story]   
  
"Well my lovely, let's start at the end. My name is Charles du Pinot and I am your sire. Which means that even though we are apart I will always be with you. Right here in fact." And he placed his hand right on her heart. That was when Buffy noticed that the tugging feeling was gone. "That feeling is how you know where I am and that I'm thinking of you and viceversa."   
  
"Before we discuss your transition from a mortal life to an immortal one, first you must feed. You can't handle the hunt right now. You are exhausted both fisically and mentally." He rang a bell standing on the table in front of them.   
  
The maid came in with 2 ceramic goblets. She handed one to each of them. "Let's toast my dear. To an unlife filled with accomplishments and pleasures."   
  
She realized the steaming cup she held contained blood. When she had fed Spike in Giles' Bathroom the mugs had always quirked her in the deep pit of her stomach. This however smelled like a warmed wine with sweet herbs. She simple craved it.   
  
Charles watched the play of emotions in her face. After years of turning humans he had come to recognize the order of them. _From disgust to amazement to wanting_ He also knew this was a critical time. If she refused the blood she would stay a fledgling and slowly degenerate and he would have to stake her now.   
  
"Go ahead my dear, Take your first sip of life."   
  
Buffy took a small sip and it rolled over her tongue, dark and full like honey but tasted of roses and a deep dark sweet copper. When it hit her stomach it made a growl and soon she was swallowing the goblet in big gallops. She needed much more to quench the hunger. Luckily the well trained maid returned with a pitcher refilling her cup to the brim until she felt practically aglow with the stolen warmth.   
  
Charles was pleased to see this beauty was eager to drink and thought her even more beautiful with her cheeks all pink from the new found blood.   
  
Buffy felt relaxed and content. So relaxed that she yawned. She wasn't tired actually she was very aware of her surroundings and how she felt. She had not felt this way after she came back or even before the whole Glory mess. Suddenly she had words for why she felt so content where there were no words before. **No obligation. No responsibility. No pain. No emptiness and somebody that would stay with her forever. **


	4. The Sire and The Child

  
  
Buffy was jolted slightly when Charles pushed his chair back and stood up. He carried her across the room and through the hall to a small library. There was a couch in front of a roaring fire. He sat down with her still in his lap.   
  
"These next few days you and I are going to get to know each other before I take you back to your new home."   
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment and then continued. "You already told me some things about yourself. And even though I didn't understand them all that clearly I think it's best for you to let the past be dead."   
  
Buffy turned her head and looked up to him. _More like the future will never happen._ She pulled herself out of the pain of that thought and asked him a question she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to. "How did you leave your past behind you after you were turned?" _God, I hope he didn't go the Angelus way!_   
  
Charles smiled the smile of remembrance. "I threw myself into discovering this new world that I knew nothing about. I had always been an adventurer as a young lad. My station in life just never gave me the chance to act upon that. Before I knew there was a world beyond the next big city near my village, I was married with twins on the way and a farm to look after."   
  
Buffy almost laughed outloud. This cultivated man was a farmer? "Well you must have met one stinking good Higgins."   
  
The look Charles gave her was curious but he ignored the remark.   
  
"When I became a vampire I left the farm and submersed myself in new duties but these took me to new and exciting places. So will yours, my dear."   
  
"Duties?" Buffy asked confused and slightly apprehensive.   
  
"Ahh, my love. I'm pushing you far too quickly. Do not concern yourself with that just yet. For now let's focus on us. A Sire and his Child. What do you know of the difference between a fledgling and a Child?"   
  
"Are they not the same?" Buffy asked promptly.   
  
Charles got comfortable with her on his lap. He always enjoyed this part of the bonding days. To make the Child understand It's importance was a feast for any Sire. "No, all vampires start out as fledglings. Some of them are destined to become Childer and others will stay fledglings. The Childer fledglings we call Newly borne. All of it has to do with power. A fledgling is given just enough blood to become the demon. They are turned and used without a second thought. But Childer are different. They are carefully chosen. They are well fed from their sires to ensure the passing of the bloodline. Then they are sheltered, nursed and taught to be the right kind of vampire. The trades that attracted the Sire to them are honed and their faults are filed away. You can feel me so clearly in your heart because I made you one of my strongest Childer. You drank me nearly dry and this time we spent so near to each other will strengthen that bond. But being a Child will have other advantages too. I will explain these to you later for now it is time for you to rest a bit."   
  
Buffy smiled up at him. She felt so special to be chosen by such a sweet and gentle man to be his Child for eternity. But she felt something, like a twitching in her toes and an itching just between her shoulderblades.   
  
Charles stood up settling her on her own feet. "Ahh, there it is. Do you feel it? The call of the morning. It will come to you exactly one hour before the dawn. When that happens and you are still outside, you must find shelter. But you know that don't you?"   
  
_Do I know what kills a vamp? You bet ya, but let's not go there right now._ "Will I sleep the whole day?" She asked as a diversion. She actually had no idea how and if vampires differed from humans when it came to sleeping. Both Angel and Spike had been up during the day but they were no ordinary vampires. _And that's the understatement of this century._   
  
Charles spoke while leading her up the stairs to her bedroom. "We will have to wait and see, it is different for every vampire. although many of them at least sleep until tea time." Buffy had no idea when that was but she gathered it was somewhere in the afternoon. "Time to sleep, my darling. When you wake ring the bell in your room and Marie will help you dress."   
  
Surprisingly Buffy slept the day away. She awoke refreshed and with a smile. _Man, I never slept this long since becoming a slayer. Not that I needed it back then but, wow._ She thought looking at the antique clock. She rang the bell for Marie and felt her presence closing in on the door. "Come in" She called before the girl could knock. After her sponge bath and make up she dressed in a green brocade dress Marie pulled out of a closet. Her hair was gathered in a roll of curls down the center of her head and she wore a jade chocker to complete the outfit. At the bottom of the stairs she found Charles dressed in all black with a top hat. He was holding a knee length fur coat.   
  
"Tonight my dear, I am going to wine and dine you like a men should a lady of your graces."   
  
He showed her to their carriage. "I trust you slept well?"   
  
"Like a log." Buffy answered most unladylike. "Guess I'm a long sleeper. huh?!"   
  
Charles smiled at her bluntness. He was fond of her honesty. "Not necessarily. The turning itself is a very exhausting business."   
  
They came to a grand building in Greek style. "Have you ever been to the Ballet before,...??" He stopped what he was saying and looked at her sideways. "I suddenly realize that I have given you my name but I have yet to ask you for yours. Forgive me my rudeness. Please, could you tell me your name?"   
  
Buffy blushed 3 colors red. She could almost hear her mother scold her for not introducing herself like she had been taught.   
  
"No, please. Forgive me. I should have known better. My name is Buffy Anne Summers."   
  
Charles looked startled and even more pale than usual. "Buffy." He almost whispered. It had sounded so reverently. Like a wind through a patch of flowers.   
  
"I had a daughter. I named her Buffy. She died of infant's disease 2 years after her first name day. She had green eyes just like yours."   
  
She felt so much like she was meant to be there at that moment that she couldn't not hug him and so she did. Charles found himself with arms full of a beautiful young lady, who was his Child and who needed him as much as he needed her.   
  
"Let's see this Ballet." Buffy said half laughing, half crying. 


	5. The Teachings

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: Five The Teachings  
  
  
The last tones of Coppelia filled the theater. Buffy sat with Charles in a balcony booth and the ballet was choking her. All she could do was cry and so she let the tears fall. _That does it_ Now she was convinced that she still had her soul. That was until she looked at Charles and saw 2 lonely tears roll over his cheeks. _I need to find out whether or not I still have my soul. I think I do but I'm so used to owning one, will I notice when I lose it?_  
  
As the final curtain fell Charles rose and took her arm into his. "Well I hope you enjoyed that." He looked at her and smiled taking in the tear tracks on her face. "I guess you did."  
  
Buffy was curious and could not contain herself. "Well so did you. I didn't know that vampires could care about something so human as a Ballet?"Charles laughed while leading her towards the street. "You must have met some really cold vampires. Of course we enjoy arts and other forms of entertainment. Our lives are not solely based on **the Hunt**. Actually I spend little time providing for my daily needs."  
  
That was a subject Buffy was not ready to discuss so she kept quiet, enjoying the crisp and damp London air and the streets she walked on. He lead her to a private club where he was greeted most graciously and they were lead to a table.There Buffy was assaulted with a thousand fold of what she had heard and felt around Marie. The music of the Ballet must have drowned out most of the noise but here in the club there was no escaping it. The drum of the heartbeats felt like a 20th century dance club and the sound of the blood rushing was like the Niagara Waterfalls times two. Charles spoke to her in a voice he knew only her vampire ears would register above the noise that she was hearing right now.   
  
"You must choose one of the humans at the table facing you. Then focus on hearing only them." She chose a young girl and focus on her like Giles had taught her to do with vampires. Slowly all that was left was her heartbeat and blood pumping through the young body. Now instead of an overwhelming noise it became a siren's song.   
  
She smiled at Charles indicating it worked. "Well done. That only took you 10 minutes. Usually newly bornes take 30 to concentrate like that. I made a good choice."  
  
_10 minutes?_ To her it had felt like 10 seconds. But it must have been more than that because on the table before her now stood 2 glasses and a champagne cooler. Charles spoke again while he poured her a glass. "Only Childer hear the 'song of life' as we call it. When properly trained or in a situation of dire need, you can use it to identify a human at 10 miles. Mere fledglings will have to feed from what comes their way. You have this ability to hunt for your prey from a distance."   
  
Buffy was laughing out loud. "I always have had a radar for sensing the opposition. I think I should get a large pole and stand on it emitting sounds in the direction of my prey."   
  
Charles was really getting confused by her. He was starting to hope that she wasn't mentally unsound because that could mean that his plans would have to be changed. "You say the strangest things sometimes." _Way to wig him out, Buffy. Why don't you just tell him straight out that you are a slayer from the 20th century, he'll probably stake you sooner than you can say cuckoo._ Luckily for Buffy the older vampire just wanted to get on with her education. "Okay, now we are going to try something to increase your stealth. Choose a human at the other side of the room and focus on them while you look at me and keep the conversation going."   
  
Buffy set her concentration towards the bartender. When Charles had the feeling that she had made some sort of connection, he spoke again. "The Vampire Empire is divided in 5 orders. The Middle East and North Africa are ruled by the order of Elensina. The Order of St'lynovich rules over Russia and the Balkans. The whole of the Orient is the property of the Tai Pau Order.The oldest of the orders rules over Europe and the new territories. And the fifth Order are the Adventurers, the Rogues and the Bandits. They have no law, no structure and kill without respect or any thought for self preservation."   
  
Buffy had great difficulties keeping the connection as well as understanding what Charles was telling her. It was so intriguing. She had never given much thought to vampiric ways. That was for Giles to explain when and if it was needed. Charles was now looking at her like he expected her to say something.   
  
"I always had this idea that vampires roamed the land looking for something to hunt. Why do you need to have this Order thing? It's not like vampires get together in groups larger than a few dozen."Charles gave her a small smile. She was really a quick study and was achieving good results. It was highly unusual that a newly borne could keep up a connection without looking at all. But she did so and had grasped his explanation in the process. "Well I guess you have only come across rogue vampires then. All the Orders consist of somewhere between 3000 and 5000 vampires."   
  
She choked on her champagne. The world had 4 times 5000 vampires walking around. At that moment she lost the connection. Charles got up to pat her on the back and offer her a handkerchief for wiping her mouth.   
"Man, I don't envy the slayer at this moment."   
Charles stopped mid air in the process of reseating himself. "You know of the slayer?"   
Buffy started to stammer trying to buy time thinking of a convincing lie. "Well, ehm, you see, my father, he, ehm, was, a Liberian," _Thank you, Giles! _"For the,ehm," _think think think!_ "Council" She spat out. And let the air out of her lungs when Charles sat all the way down looking relieved.   
  
"That explains how come you know what you know about vampires and the slayer and why you fight so good. I guess he must have trained you for selfdefense."   
  
A very relieved Buffy was nodding vivaciously. "Yep, just self defense! But now I've lost my connection. I'm sorry I disappointed you." Buffy gave him her patented puppy dog eyes and pout.   
  
"Oh, don't try those tactics on me!" Charles said laughing at her with sparkles in his eyes. "Besides you did outstandingly. I have seen very little newly bornes do this well. Let's get out of here." Charles knew that the biggest test was yet to come. Could she make the kill?   
  
When they hit the street bundled up in their coats, Charles brought up THE TOPIC. "My dear, you have exceeded my expectations faster than I could have dreamt but there is still one thing crucial to your survival. It is time to hunt for your dinner." Buffy felt a cold shiver run down her spine. What was she going to do? Her stomach was starting to send her signals that it would like to have something to do but, was she willing to kill? The answer came to her loud and clear. _**NO**, I guess I still have my soul._ That did not make her predicament any easier but it did relieve her of a large burden. "Let me make something clear for you," Charles began while he started to walk. "Until we reach your new home I will not feed you again. You must take care of your own needs." Buffy took a big cleansing breath and decided to hunt and feed but never kill. She knew she could hear the heartbeat and blood plus with the soul she should be able to stop in time before she committed a murder. 


	6. To Feed

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: six  
To Feed  
===========================================================================  
Buffy was feeling slightly disoriented. How did she get here? Here was a dark London street in the Victorian age. Together with her company, _when did an old vampire became company?_, Buffy was following 2 young high society men. _I am going to feed of one of them! Why did I think this was a **good** idea again?_ For one thing she was growing increasingly hungry and not the 'I'd like a cookie' kind more like the 'if I don't eat soon I'm going to pull out my hair' kind. Then there was the man beside her. She did not want to disappoint another father figure in her life. Another rejection would leave her wounded and this time for eternity. And then there was the possibility that if she kept herself alive (or undead as the case was) she might find a way to get to Sunnydale in the correct century and find a way to change her back to where and when she belonged.  
  
Charles had suggested they go to the poorer neighborhoods. But she had been very clear about that, she wanted rich people! He must have thought she was just picky but she had very good reasons for taking from the rich. For one she had seen how the truly poor lived and they did not deserve to end up somebody's dinner. The rich however had lived a life of luxury and they could afford to hire a Physician and have a sickbed. Besides the chances of somebody going looking for them were somewhat less slim and therefore the survival chances were bigger. Nope, if she was going to feed it would be from the rich. So she found herself following a perfect specimen while Charles was giving her all sorts of tips about hunting.   
  
"Some of our kind enjoy frightening their prey because of the added pheromones and adrenaline in the prey's blood. I personally go for the unnoticed attack. My philosophy is to stay in plain sight and I try not to follow the prey around. Once you have hunted as long as I have, you'll know where a prey is headed purely on instinct. Then I make sure our paths cross at a convenient place and grab them there." He spoke softly making it seem like they were engrossed in a soft discussion much like the other couples that were out for a late evening stroll.   
  
"There is a reason that vampires attack the throat. It is closest to our mouths, the arms can make sure a prey does not leave and in case of a discovery one can pretend to be pleasuring the prey and scare other humans away." Buffy nodded to indicate that she was listening but she had also established a connection with the young lord walking approximately 200 meters in front of her. "We are going to take a left turn here and we will meet them coming out of a dark alley in 3 minutes. Once they are captured you can feed in the alley. I will take the other one away so you can have some privacy. Try and keep the connection going for as long as you can."  
  
The alley they cut across was not much different from where she had awoken her first day in London. _Fitting that I leave my little bit of humanity behind her._ She pondered while waiting for her prey. She could feel him across the street, a good half of a kilometer away. _How easily have I slipped into feeling like a vampire, will it be just as easy to truly be one?_. She stopped thinking when she felt him closing in on her location and just slipped naturally into a fighting stance. She glanced at Charles who nodded his approval and some encouragement and when the gentlemen had almost crossed the end of the alley she slipped out behind his back. While gripping his arm and clamping a hand over his mouth she took him back with her into the darkness. She almost didn't notice the speed with which she did this. Using the hand across his mouth she pulled his head to one side and sank her now elongated fangs into the jugular.   
  
The heated blood from yesterday was an experience that paled in comparison to the one she was having now. The way her mouth worked at getting to the ambrosia that was his blood, the way it filled her with the sweetest and darkest essence she had ever tasted. How it felt that his arms went from pushing to embracing to stroking to slack. The beats of his heart that accompanied the experience and went straight to her core and finally the slowing of that beat that alerted her to stop. She mentally tore herself away and softly pulled her fangs out of his neck while putting him down into a comfortable position. She used a finger to slowly clean her lips of the blood and then pulled it into her mouth. _Ahh, this is better than Tom & Jerry's phish food._ The nagging hunger had left and she felt warm and languid. She exited the alley following the string in her heart that she had come to know was Charles and found him under a street lamp waiting for her. She choose to ignore the fate of the other gentleman and just smiled at Charles.  
  
"My dear every time you feed you add to the radiance that surrounds you naturally." Charles flattered her with the proudest expression on his face. Buffy yawned and Charles hailed a passing carriage. "Time to take you to your bed. You've done so well my Child. Now sleep" She settled herself at his side and fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.   
  
The next afternoon Buffy awoke sometime around 3. She rang the bell for Marie who helped her with her morning ritual. "Tea is being served in the drawing room, my lady" Marie informed her with some instructions on how to get there. She entered the room only to find Charles seated on one of the two chaises in front a table filled with dishes and cups. The heavy curtains were pulled together and the room was softly illuminated with many lamps.   
  
Charles patted the bank next to him while pouring her a cup of tea in one of the delicate porcelain cups and offered her one of the little sandwiches from the tray. _Guess this is tea time._ The sandwich did little to stop the small hunger she felt in the pit of her stomach but it tasted just fine.   
  
"Tomorrow after dusk we leave for home but first I want to explain some more things to you and we have to go on a shopping trip." Buffy perked up at the word **shopping** but she was also very curious to find out more about her new home.   
"So tell me more about home and make it quick so we can go shopping sooner."  
  
"Are you familiar with the term Master Vampire?" He continued after Buffy nodded while munching on another sandwich. "At the head of our Order stands our Master. At the bottom are the fledglings. In between those the Order consists of clans. I am the leader of one of those clans. We are known as the Warrior Clan. I am Commander of the Order's Armies and as of tomorrow you will be trained as one of the Officers. First you will be instructed in the laws and structure of our Order. Then I will instruct you further before I assign you your duties." Buffy felt that pang in her stomach again like she did the first time Merrick talked to her about her duty as the Chosen One. She must have had a frightened look on her face because Charles laughed softly at her. "You will not be working much, my Dear. When you have an eternity time does not fly as quickly as in a human life. There is one thing however that I must instruct you now. Our Order has a strict hierarchy. You are better than the fledglings but that does not mean they automatically earn your contempt. You on the other hand may be lower that another Newly Borne. Although my status as your Sire puts you very high up in the Hierarchy that does not mean that others can not command you. The Childer of the Master or even their Childer will be your superiors. Do you understand?" _Nope_ "Yes, I will behave myself." Buffy said with more confidence than she felt.  
  
"I have already talked too long. Let's get our coats and head out for that shopping you need to do. We will order you some different gowns and dresses and some clothes for fighting and training. Some nightwear and toiletries will also be in order and maybe you can think of more necessities?"  
  
Buffy laughed relieved to be back to a safer subject. "I'm sure I can think of something else."   
  
That morning she lay awake in her bed thinking about the night to come. The shopping had been a blast and she was now the owner of 4 trunks filled with nightgowns, breeches, shirts underwear, socks and shoes. One of them was appointed especially for jewelry and toiletries and another held weapons of all kinds. _I guess I'm just destined to fight._ It had felt good though holding the crossbow and wielding the small axe. She always loved trying out new weapons and it was also a very safe feeling to be able to defend herself again. The great amount of dresses and gowns, she now understood the difference- that Charles had ordered for her were being altered to fit her measurements and then they would be delivered to her new address. The tailor had looked as though he knew who they were and had shown a great measure of respect for Charles. She had everything that she needed except for a clue about where she was going. It felt like that first night before kindergarten. After dusk tomorrow her life would never be the same again. She fell asleep a little past dawn and dreamt of telling Spike and Angel about her adventures.   
  
===========================================================================  
AN 3:  
To Catlimere, Lhasa, Jill, Tariq, redcristal, Mrarisa: Thank you all for your kind reviews. It's wonderful to hear that you are enjoying my story so much. I won't answer questions about the coming chapters, partly because I don't do spoilers and partly because I'm exploring this as I go along.   
  
AN 4:  
I finally got FF.net to display the html tags correctly so now everything looks spiffy (no not spuffy, spiffy!!) Sorry you had to put up with the tags and ugly ass breaks. On with the show! 


	7. Home is where the Master is

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: Seven  
Home is where the Master is...  
===========================================================================  
  
Charles woke Buffy up and asked her to get dressed. The carriage that would take them home came within the hour and they left a little after that. Buffy glanced out of the carriage windows to the house in which so many aspects of her life had changed. She was in two minds about leaving. Anxious to see her new life but also sad that this time with her Sire was over. How strange that she had felt so safe and loved by a vampire while her watcher had left her high and dry dealing with being an empty shell.   
  
During the drive through London Charles discussed with her what to expect upon arrival. "While attending to your needs I have not had a chance to conduct my affairs. I will have to settle them when we arrive but you will know where I am and when I think about you so take comfort from that. I will deliver you to the Dominus Proles and he will be your teacher for the coming days. Please make me proud, Buffy." She hugged him not wanting to let go. What if she could not function in this vampire world? What if her soul got in the way? What if they wanted her to kill? What if he would hate her for not wanting to kill? The possibilities were endless and they scared her thoroughly.  
  
The carriage entered an archway just outside Hyde Park. Behind the Archway was a small alley that ended in a large square surrounded by stables with trees beyond them. At her left was the side of a large town house. As Buffy exited the carriage she could feel a large number of vampires all around her even beneath her feet. A plump woman wearing an apron and voluminous skirts came towards them from a door giving way to a kitchen. Standing with her hands on her hips, the woman eyed Buffy up and down before she gave Charles a warm smile. "Charles, my man. You sure know how to pick them, a little skinny but another female fighter for the Order is always much appreciated. Welcome home!"   
  
Charles hugged her before introducing her to Buffy. "Buffy this is Charia, she is the Keeper of the Keys. What all that means will be explained to you but for now she will show you to your rooms and have your trunks brought up."  
  
Charia walked her up a series of stairs before they came to the attic. "You will stay here until your inauguration. Then you will move into Charles' wing. You get settled now. Most of your trunks will go into storage but your bare ness cities will be brought up. I suggest you wear something pretty before being brought to the dominus proles because it will be a long evening. If you need help pull that cord and a fledgling will be there shortly. Do you have any other questions" _About a gazillion_ "No, thank you for all your help."  
  
Shortly after she had changed her dress and make up Charles knocked on her door. She had felt him approach her from the left wing of the enormous house and was glad to see a friendly face. He offered her his arm and escorted her downstairs through the house, down more stairs in to the sublevels of the complex to a room occupied by a dozen other vampires and an equal share of Sires. Charia was there with a young woman about Buffy's age. Charles acknowledged a few of the other Sires but only with a head nod and nothing more. Buffy felt extremely uncomfortable being scrutinized by the stares until Charles put a hand on her own resting on his arm. She looked up at him and smiled.   
  
A large bald man entered the room holding a leather bound book that looked the right proportions in his hands which made it gigantic in a normal sized one. He was dressed in a pair of breeches and a shirt all of a cheap quality and rough material. "My name is Othan and I am the Dominus Proles. Sires please announce your charges and their status." Every Sire stepped before him giving the name of the one they had turned and their status. Othan wrote every name and status down at the correct page. Buffy was trying very hard to remember the names and the faces and which ones were Childer like herself and which ones fledglings. Charles was the last one asked and all eyes were turned on them. He spoke clearly. "Her name is Buffy Anne Summers and she is my Child."   
  
Othan closed the book and nodded. The Sires took this cue and left. Charles gave her a smile over his shoulder as he left the room. The Dominus turned around to face the small group. "From this moment forward until your inauguration you will listen to my commands. You will eat, work and sleep in two groups. The inauguration will happen if you are still alive in one week's time. Now, Childer follow me." He lead them out of the room and up the stairs to a den furnished with plush couches, a writing desk and a big carved chair. "Sit down" Othan asked unceremoniously.   
  
After a small wait in which the 6 occupants looked at each other warily, the door opened and Buffy's heart hit a beat in her dead chest.   
  
"Welcome to the Order of Aurelius." The Master pronounced.   
===========================================================================  



	8. Inauguration

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: Eight  
Inauguration  
===========================================================================  
  
_He is here. I am here._   
  
Buffy was having flashbacks _The master behind her drinking from her neck_  
Buffy was frantically searching for calm and reason. _Waking up from the darkness with the most horrid tithing around her lungs._   
Buffy was hoping that non of the others were seeing her despair and she tried very hard to concentrate on what he was saying. _**Angel**, after the darkness the first thing she saw was Angel._   
  
"And so for the next five days I entrust you to the Dominus Proles knowing that he will take good care of you. I'm anxious to know how many of you will succeed." The Master concluded while his eyes lingered at Buffy. "Very anxious." The Master said while leaving the room. Buffy had felt a strange tugging somewhere in her gut. She wasn't sure because ever since that last flashback only one question filled her mind.   
  
_ARE THEY HERE?_   
  
Othan returned to the room and ordered them to follow him back up to the attic. When they all had past the solid wooden door at the end of the stairs he took his keychain and locked it at three points. "You will walk out of this door come next Saturday morning or you will be carried in a bag and for those of you who do not know, this is the size of the bag." Othan held up a small pouch the size of his hand. A young man about 17 years old, who she later found out was called Mitch, asked how that was possible. Othan looked around and asked for any volunteers to answer the question.  
  
Before Buffy could open her mouth the only other woman in the group spoke. "Vampires can't die of human causes except for a wooden stake through the heart or decapitation. When that happens they desintegrate into dust." She said with the slightly arrogant tone that comes from knowing you are smarter than your company.   
  
"Good, Lissane! You've earned 2 points for that answer." Othan told them. "Now, go to the end of the corridor and take out chairs I will be there shortly."  
  
They entered a large room. The size of a small gym. One of the smaller walls was filled with books from the floor to the point of the reclining roof. Along the length of one of the longer walls were a series of mats and weaponry. Along the other were desks with chairs and long wooden beams. The floor was bare at the moment. At the other end of the attic there was a door with no handle on it.  
  
When they were seated Buffy decided it was time to know with whom she was going to share the next five days. She went for the American approach. "Hi all, my name is Buffy Summers and who are you?"  
  
The looks told her she had done something not of this century. They answered though, probably because the curiosity was getting to them too. The young girl went first. "I'm Miss Lissane deBurg, Nice to meet you Miss Buffy." Buffy smiled at her. She was a little arrogant but also very sweet. Strange combination.   
  
"I'm Roland Adams" A man of somewhere in his thirties spoke in clipped tones. He was tall and had long hair that was bound in the nape of his neck like Charles wore it. He was muscled but not build. He scouted the room and gave off an air of cunningness. Buffy felt a natural reservation towards him.   
  
"My name is George and this is Jimmy" One of two huge almost burly men said. They looked almost completely the same and came across as being not the brightest in the bunch.   
  
Othan returned shortly after Mitch had introduced himself. "I will explain the proceedings after which you will go to your rooms to sleep until I call you again tomorrow evening. The next days you will be trained in the basic skills a Child must need. To make sure we have no weaklings in the Order. There will be only **one** Human a day for the only **two** of your number. Throughout the day you will be able to win points. There will be 2 rounds of battle between the highest four scores. The prize is the feeding. Unless you are in my sight you are in your room. Questions?"   
  
There were no questions. "Good, now if anybody wants to take something from the library do it now or be bored until 19 hundred hours tomorrow." Buffy wasn't the kind of person to read books but sitting in her room staring at the ceiling was going to be even more boring. _If I am going to be immortal I might as well read some books. At least now I don't have to worry about slayer shelve time and doing nothing for an eternity will be a bitch._ She choose Pride and Prejudice. _Cool a chick book that's actually literature._ She only knew about the move because of the hot guy in it but had never had time to see it. _Guess I had a thing for the English hotties even back then._  
  
The next night they were called out of their rooms by Othan who was bellowing it from the end of the hall. Buffy had gotten dressed by herself in a pair of breeches and a loose fitting shirt which she tied around her middle with a smooth cord. When the newly borne entered the hall the tables were set up in a school like matter.   
  
"Tonight I am going to teach you about the inner working of this order.  
  
At the head of the order stands the master. He is one of the oldest vampire known to us. His mortal name is long since forgotten. We follow where he leads us. His Childer and their Childer command the clans. They are always to be obeyed. You as Childer of clan members are allowed to consort with them. Only one of you, if she survives, can ever be their equal. Charles is the leader of the warrior clan and the oldest living child of the master. He commands much respect." Othan looked pointedly at Buffy.   
  
_Wow, He's a big cahuna. That makes me a possible big cahuna._ Buffy was wondering something and thought that maybe Othan would answer her. "Othan," She waited for his acknowledging nod. "How many Childer does Charles have?"  
  
Othan was indeed in a good mood. "Well, little one. You are his first Child in 200 years. After he lost his favorite and only Child in the African wars. He has not sired a single vampire." Buffys stomach was warm with a feeling of being loved like she had felt those days alone with Charles. She missed the scowl that Roland gave her because of it.   
  
"To continue, There are four clans. The housekeepers are lead by the keeper of the keys. They maintain all the houses of the order around the globe. Should you need a safe house, a turning house or a place to life, look for the sign of Aurelius. Every house of our order has one of these somewhere on their facade. If you make it through the inauguration you will be tattooed with it. Mitch is Charia's Child. She in turn is the masters greatgrandChild but from before Charles.   
  
The solicitors take care of all the orders legal and financial affairs. They also set up and maintain fake legitimate persona for all that need it within the order. Lissane is Hollands first Child since he became the clan leader. He is not within the masters bloodline but promoted through cunning and skill.  
  
The foodgathers make sure that the order can conduct its affairs without having to bother with a massive hunt. They also make sure that we are not to ostentatious in our feeding. Georg and Jimmy are the Childer of one of the officers from the clan. It is lead by Harold.   
  
As I said the warrior clan is lead by Charles and it's purpose is to protect the clan from harm but they also search and destroy renegade vampires. Last of all they uphold the laws and decrees of the order throughout the world. The warriors can act as bodyguards for the key figures of the order. We've already established whose Child Buffy is. Roland is the Child of Theresa a formidable warrior indeed with quit the vicious reputation."  
  
At that Roland perked up a bit. He wasn't the grandChild of the master but non the less a important figure in the warrior clan. Maybe he could get rid of the petite blond in the next few days and secure a position of power before he even entered the clan.   
  
"Beneath the clans stand the fledglings they are assigned minor tasks within the clans. There are 5 orders of vampires in the world...." Buffy zoned out when Othan started telling them facts she already knew. Last night was spent dreaming of Spike and Angel or lying awake wondering if they were here. She was pissed at herself for never asking Spike about his turning, when and how. She knew that Angel was a vampire. He had been turned before the eighteenth century. What would Angelus think of her as a vampire? And how would how would her being Charles' Child effect that. They were equals now, weren't they? ".... So, now for earning your daily points. A quiz about the foreign and national vampire affairs." _Bummer, Why do I always go all dreamy just before a test. Must be a slayer thing, yep! That's it._   
  
The test was not as hard but only because Charles had already told her some of it. Without that it would have been a disaster. Othan took them and graded them. "The results are as followed. The first four will do battle for the human. At first place: Lissane, second place: Roland, third: Mitch and forth place: Georg." Buffy received two very different looks. Othan was looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and anger but Roland gave her a smirk to rival Spikes. Being the girl that she was she couldn't resist but stick out her tongue at him.   
  
"The battle is relatively simple. The first one to hit the other is through to the feeding. First off: Lissane and Roland." The girl was no match for Roland. She successfully ducked his attacks a few times but he got her with a very humiliating smack on her bottom. "Go back to your books little girl or are you going to be of other good uses." He sneered.  
  
Georg and Mitch took longer they circled each other. The smaller boy being light on his feet but the burly man had long arms to keep the boy at bay with. It was a constant folly of punches and ducks. Until Mitch found a small opening around Georges back and patted him on the back. At that Othan led the remaining four vampires out of the hall and locked the door.   
  
"Sleep well. Tomorrow you have combat training." Othan told them, sending them to their rooms. Not long after that Buffy heard the familiar sound of a heart beat and blood circulation. All of that mixed with far away whimpers from a scared human being. But also the sounds of a fight going on between two vampires. After one particularly loud vampire scream came a particularly load human scream and all went quite.   
  
The next evening was a blast. Buffy spent most of her day teaching Lissane and Mitch basic fighting moves but she also got to train with all of the nifty weapons. Othan also taught her a few new moves. One of which was using her vampire vision in the dark and the other was fighting with her fangs. A body part Buffy was not yet familiar with. It was a good thing she was thought because she was faced off against Jimmy in the feeding battle of the evening. The man was big and although she had not heard him say a single word as of yet, he was smart when it came to fighting. The object of the day was to draw blood from your opponent without using weapons. She beat Jimmy by faking a fall and then biting his ankles. Not before she had to take a few good blows to her midsection though. Georg beat Roland but only because he managed to trip him and sit on his chest. Then he could use his fingernails to extract one small drop of blood from Rolands cheeks.   
  
This left Buffy and Georg when the door was locked. They were looking at each other from the opposite sides of the hall. Buffy had thought about this throughout the day waiting for their lessons. She would not kill the human but she could also not lose face in front of the others. Time to be a diplomat. "So, Georg! You are not a stupid man. We could beat each other to a pulp before the human gets here and diminish both our changes of living through this inauguration. It's not like we both need a lot of blood to survive until Friday. Why don't we share the human and both live to tell the tale." Buffy gave him her best sophisticated yet innocent look and it worked. Georg agreed even being a gentleman by offering her first taste. Internally Buffy laughed her head off. She could almost hear Giles tell her that dumb line about honey and vinegar. _phwm, Men._ She turned around sharply when the door at the far end of the hall swung open and a human man was pushed forward just before it closed again. His eyes were darting around looking scared and smelling like he had just shit his pants. _Yep men, dumb and scaredy cats._ She vamped out and grabbed the man before he could start to really cry and beg for his life. She knew she could not go through with it if he did. When she had taken a few good mouthfuls to quench the worst of her hunger and the man had gone unconscious, she passed him over to Georg and turned her back from the scene. She knew why she was doing this but it still felt like she had betrayed her calling. She had knowingly turned a human over to a vampire for feeding. _Well the lines of survival are always grey. Right??_ She asked her inner voice. It stayed remarkably quite.  
  
The next day Othan never came. The vampires got a sense of how lonely forever could be just being alone with only one book for company. And all were beginning to feel the sting of blood thirst. Thursday evening they were hurdled together in the corridor. Talking about nothing just to hear a voice. Until Othan opened the door to the Hall and ushered them in. The desks had been pushed together to create a diner table. It was dressed with a beautiful linen tablecloth and candles as well as glasses, plates and cutlery.  
  
"As Childer you may have to attend human and vampire social events. Etiquette is a very important part of that. Tonight we dine." Buffy and Lissane were having a ball eating imaginary food and having polite conversations with the men about the weather and the state of current foreign affairs. Reading the Jane Austin books for the last few days was really coming in handy for Buffy combined with her natural grace she pulled it off almost like she was borne a noble lady. Lissane and Roland of course were actually borne in England higher social circles. Roland was quite bored with the whole lesson. Mitch was trying with everything he had and pulled it off without looking a complete fool. He was a little clumsy though and his accent would give him away the moment he opened his mouth but as long as that didn't happen he could pass for a drunken young lordship. Georg and Jimmy were lost causes and they knew it. So they played around with Buffy and Lissane. They told them dirty jokes and pinched their bottoms. Leaving Buffy and Lissane giggling like school girls.   
  
The pairings for the feeding battles were no surprise. Roland beat Mitch without much trouble. The men had laid out a pattern with the wooden beams. Some were stacked high and others were pulled haphazardly along the different heights. Lissane and Buffy ended up in the next semi finale. The object was very harmless. The first one to have any body part on the ground had forfeited the prize.   
  
Buffy circled around Lissane for a few moments, noticing that she was lightheaded and not very steady on her feet. She launched herself through the air fists first. Lissane tried to maneuver out of the way but missed and took a hard blow to the shoulder. She stumbled around on the beams and with some luck found a good crossroad to get her bearings on.   
  
_If she doesn't eat soon, she will die of blood thirst._ Buffy made a decision. She did not want to lose the friendship Lissane gave her. Besides she was extremely smart and could be a very good solicitor for the order. Lissane would be a powerful ally. If she was going to **live**.   
  
Buffy launched again but this time at the end of the battlefield. She had announced this launch very clearly in her body language and Lissane could easily anticipate it. Then Buffy faked being off balance and she stumbled to the ground. "Newling" Othan bellowed with his low voice. " Why do you sabotage the match?"   
  
Buffy tried to look innocent and defiant all in one. She knew she was caught and playing the dumb blond card would not get her anywhere. "If I so choose to forfeit the match, **Mr.** Othan, then I will do so." She looked arrogantly with her head held high and slightly tilted.  
  
"No, **Miss** Buffy. You will no. If I so choose to whip you into fighting your best, I will though. This inauguration is meant to lose those Childer that cannot compete for their livelihood." The Buffster was not so easily diverted or disciplined. _Ask Giles, Othan. He tried the whip thing._ "But I'm doing my job. I'm protecting the vampires of my order. Lissane is a smart solicitor with the know-how to keep the order safe and well financed. If she dies because she can't beat me then I have failed to keep the entire order well. I mean hurely and burely here can't beat me but you expect her to kick my ass?" Buffy glanced at Lissane to see if she had insulted the other vampire but Lissane gave her a encouraging smile.   
  
Othan looked menacing but the broke out into a loud and rumbling laughter. "I am going to enjoy seeing Charles deal with your pigheadedness." Buffy treated him to her most sassy smile. When she passed Lissane on her way out she quickly whispered her pointers on fighting Roland. "duck low and hit his belly or preferably his dick. Then go for the kneecaps. He keeps his right side unprotected." Lissane winked at her and then the door was locked behind her.   
  
Friday morning Buffy was relieved her final day at the attic had started. She hadn't showered in four days and she started to smell. When Othan called them into the hall she thought she could see that she wasn't the only one relieved that Friday had finally come. All of them were looking slightly wrinkled and greasy. Lissane sported a big bruise at her collarbone but she looked a lot better with even a little color in her cheeks. Roland on the other hand still walked with his legs a few centimeters from each other and winched every time Lissane came close. He looked mightily pissed off.  
  
"Today we play not only for food but also for honor. The clan of the winner will receive extra food and supplies. Also the winner will be honored at the inauguration. So far you all have made me proud. Non of you have died of the blood thirst and that is quite an accomplishment. Not unprecedented but well done non the less. The game is easy. Two goals, one ball, use only your feet where the ball is concerned but on each other anything goes." Roland quickly teamed up with Georg and Jimmy. That left Buffy with Mitch and Lissane. As far as she was concerned a fine choice. Then the trapdoor at the end of the hall opened and two bound humans were pushed in. Othan received them and put them opposite each other on the crudely fashioned pitch.   
  
"They are the goals. Hit them and you win a point. Now play!"  
The played and had fun. Buffy ignored the humans and just tried to kick the ball around to her teammates. Once in awhile Lissane or Mitch would get a really big wallop from either Georg or Jimmy but Buffy was fast enough to get the ball to the right place while that happened. She had more difficulty dealing with the very slimy tricks of Roland. The were ahead but only by a few points. After a heat of 45 minutes there was a small break. Everybody was slowly becoming very fatigued. Jimmy was looking paler than usual and Mitch start spinning on his feet if he stood in one place to long. The humans had calmed down after the first ten minutes of the match. They only winced when the ball hit them but thought that maybe this was going to be it.   
  
After another heat Buffys team led by 3 points and they had the bruises to show they worked for it. Buffy knew she had busted Georges kneecap even though he wasn't showing it and she had hit Roland in his stomach. The team members had cheered each other on and laughed at the other team's faults.   
  
"Alright, game's over! I have 2 topscorerers. Buffy and Roland. You get to fight over the humans. They are to be the extra food for the clan. The winner will be the overall winner of the inauguration." The hall was cleared and the other vampires stood around an arena built with the wooden beams. the humans were placed at two different corners and Buffy and Roland at two others. At Othans signal they started to circle each other.  
  
_Ah, the perfect opportunity to deal with my competition._ Roland contemplated. He came at her with a series of blows to the head and upper chest. Buffy twirled out of his action radius and kick him at the small of his back. She smiled at him. "You know what just to make this fair, I'll only fight with my feet just like the game." Roland's lips withdrew to a fine line and his eyes bore in to her. "Don't hold back at my account, little girl" _I'll kill you with a poisoned dart and keep my face unscarred for the banquette tonight._ He pulled out a needle small and very fine but it's point had been dipped into a fast working poison designed to look like epilepsy. Buffy was surprised that Roland came at her with another set of blows and decided that she would show off a bit. Instead of turning away she ducked backwards and went for a summersault kick to his head. Her foot hit him square in the face but when she stood upright again she heard two bodies hit the ground. She turned and saw one of the humans lying on the ground convulsing and then becoming very still.   
  
A silence started over the hall. Everybody looked at Othan to see what he would do. He jumped into the arena and examined the human body. Straightening he held the dart in his hands. He showed it to Buffy who understood that if she had danced away from Roland she would have been in his line of fire. Then when she was convuluging with seizures he would have easily snapped her head off of her neck. Without anybody noticing.  
  
"Buffy wins this inauguration and the only human left alive for tonight's banquette." Othan announced and only Buffy heard the warning he whispered to Roland while he passed the vampire on the ground. "Your attempt will be reported to Charles."  
  
The group of dirty worn out and extremely hungry vampires went to their rooms to gather their possessions. They met up again at the door they came through 5 days ago. Buffy looked back to the hall at the end of the corridor. She was leaving another place for good. A place where she had learned so many new things about her former prey. But she had also gained new friends and allies. She smiled at Lissane and nodded at Georg. Then Othan opened the three locks to reveal the 4 clan leaders standing behind the door. Buffy thought that she saw a sigh escape Charles when he laid eyes on her. She gave him her cocky grin, her eyes conveying an ' of course I survived, what did you expect'.   
  
Othan spoke in the voice that she had heard when he had written their names in his book. "Leaders of the clans! I deem these Childer worthy of our order. Present them before the master at the inauguration tonight for his judgment." At that Charles motioned for her and Roland to follow him into the west wing. He showed Roland to a door and ushered him in telling him to be ready for the banquette in two hours. Then he lead Buffy down a flight of stairs to the first level of the west wing. Here there were only 2 doors. Charles pointed to the one on the left. "These are my personal quarters and these are yours." He said pointing to the opposite door. They entered a small living room furnished in yellows. With a writing desk and a sitting area in front of a fireplace. To her left was a door that led to the pink bedroom. A four poster bed of huge proportions , a set of clothing closets and a vanity area without a mirror. Another door lead to a bathroom with a bath on lions feet and a small toilet. When she had seen it all, she ran to Charles and threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much these past few days and now you give me these incredible rooms to live in and I am your only Child and I won the inauguration and....." She couldn't speak anymore. Charles smiled into her hair, glad she made it out, proud she had won but also knowing it wasn't over yet and maybe all of this was just the beginning. The masters current Childer could make life very difficult for her.  
  
"You must tell me everything over diner tonight. For now you must get yourself as beautiful as possible because you still have to be inaugurated by the master and my Sire has a soft spot for beauty. I have requested a chamber maid for you, she should be here shortly. Her name is Jessy and I think you will get along with her. I will be back to pick you up for the banquette in two hours."  
  
Jessy was indeed a nice girl. She was a fledgling in the housekeepers order and a little younger then herself. She swooned over Buffy. "You look so beautiful, Miss. You are so lucky to be the masters grandChild, Miss" Buffy tried to be kind to her but she was distracted. First by the gowns that she found in her closets. They were the ones she had purchased with Charles not so long ago. Then she got distracted with thoughts of what this banquette would mean and who would attend. When Charles came for her she was anxious, excited and scared out of her mind but she was also looking like a million bucks if she did thought so herself. She smelled of summer roses and looked amazingly pale in her soft blue dress with her hair done up to show off her bite mark. She gathered all of her self worth and decided to show them just what slayers were made off and if **they** were there she would ...... Well she hadn't figured that one out just yet.  
  
=========================================================================== 


	9. Female Reasoning

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: Nine  
Female Reasoning  
===========================================================================  
  
  
The coach carrying Angelus and Darla pulled up in the stable yard around the same time Buffy emerged from the attic.   
  
Charia greeted them. "Hello dears, It's good to see you return in time for the banquette. The order is greeting 6 Newly Borne tonight. I expect your journey was a pleasant one?" Darla smiled at the keeper of the keys. She was always polite and kind, but that didn't change the fact that you should never anger her though.   
  
"The journey was bearable. Thank you for asking. We will attend tonight's banquette." They retired to their rooms on the first floor of the east wing.  
  
Darla drew herself a long bath to get rid of all the traveling grime and settle her thoughts. The couple had been attending some business in Paris concerning a dispute between two clan members there. It gave them a sort of holiday on the main land. Darla had enjoyed France with her Angel. He was without a doubt a beautiful man and they had turned many heads in the Parisian establishments. Underneath the elegant finnier lay an even more amazing creature. His blood thirst, passion and strength were always enough to bring her to new heights. She knew he would make the perfect mate to her when she took over control of the order. She was brains where he was balls. When she had turned him she had hoped she could mold him into a loyal follower and to a certain extend he was. Only the turning had also given him a freedom to his character that made him unpredictable. A trade she both loved and hated in him.   
  
Angelus took his time alone to rest on their large bed. He had been drunk on France the last couple of days. The women, the lights, the wine and the freedom. He gained some respect from the clan members for the way he had handled the dispute. And now he was back in the fold. He had been so bored before this trip. Here he was Darla's companion, never Angelus. He loved Darla but love alone was not enough for him. Now he had an eternity to enjoy his existence and no father there to tell him what was acceptable and what was not. His world held so many pleasures. Why was he being cooped up in this stuffy mansion playing political games? He wanted to be out there tasting life with his blond devilling at his side. His thoughts were interrupted when said devilling entered the room dressed only in a long flowing crimson silk robe.   
  
"Could you please wear normal dress trousers to the banquette tonight, my Angel?" She asked while crossing the room to their closets.   
  
He barely lifted his head from the pillow when he answered her. "I'm not going."   
  
_Not again, when will he get this through that gorgeous skull of his!_ "Darling, I have discussed this with you many times. I need you to be there. The order must get used to seeing you as my companion. They must know that my words flow through you mouth, if not then they will never obey you when I become the leader of the order."   
  
This time he sat all the way up. "God, Darla how long is it going to take before you find a way to dispose of the old man in a safe way? At least another half a century. Missing one measly banquette before then will not make a bit of difference."   
  
She had had enough of this argument the second time they had it. This fourth time she grew angry at him only two steps into this particular dance. Her voice got an almost inhuman distinction and she vamped out. "You will not disobey, Child. I want you at the banquette!" She boomed through the room.   
  
Angelus simple swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stalked towards her laughing out loud. "Ahh, my love. You are beautiful when you are being all commanding." He gripped the lapels of her robe and slid it off her shoulders while stroking his thumbs over the exposed skin. Then he lowered his head until his mouth reached her ears. "I might come if properly motivated" he whispered softly before kissing the skin of her neck just behind her ears.   
  
Involuntarily her hands went to his chest and she looked into his brown eyes. She saw love but also something else. Something bordering on a caged animal. As she slid down his body, opening up his pants for her to start motivating him, she had one last thought. _I need to get him a past time soon or he will meddle in my plans._  
  
  
*****   
  
Buffy and Charles had been standing outside a large set of doors for a good 30 minutes now. When they arrived all the current Newly Borne were there with their Sires. Now only they were left. Theresa and Roland had disappeared through the doors moments ago, like all the others before them. Charles had explained to her on their way there that every Newly Borne is lead before the Master by their Sire requesting his approval for admittance to the order. Sometimes that went easier than others. The master could be fickle in his granting and he was known to ask the weirdest things before approving an inauguration. If you were not accepted you would be staked on the spot. Every once in the while they could hear some noises through the doors, Buffy could see that Charles was slightly nervous about this so she laid her hand on his arm smiling up at him. "I have gone through more trials than I care to remember. I will make it through this one too."   
  
And then the doors were opened and he had to lead her inside. _I hope you are right, little one!_  
  
The doors opened to a square hall. It was large and lit only by huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the hall was a small podium with a semi-circled table. The rest of the room was divided into four groups of tables. In total she guessed there were a little less than 150 vampires inside the hall. A straight path lead between the tables towards an open space in front of the podium. A hush had descended over the hall while Charles and she walked towards the podium. There Buffy found the one man she was hoping to see but also the one man she dreaded meeting the most in her entire existence. **Angel** Sitting at the table next to Darla who sat at the Master's right hand. Her first love was following her with his eyes while he drank from a steel goblet. Darla on the other hand had her eyes fixated on him ever since she saw Charles' new Childe.   
  
Both of them focused on Charles as he introduced his first Childe in 200 years. "My Master, I plead for your acceptance. I wish to bring a new Vampire into **your** Order. Her name is Buffy Anne Summers. How do you answer my plea, Master?"   
  
The Master looked her over. "Othan informed me that you have won the inauguration. Therefore you have won the clan of fighters extra supplies and privileges." Loud cheering came from the group of tables to the Master's left. "But winning the inauguration doesn't mean I automatically grant you access to my order, little girl. Charles assures me that you have an extraordinary intelligence. Othan raves about your fighting skills and your beauty strikes every man in this room. Your assets are all in the open. You seem almost too good to be true."   
  
_Oh shit_ The confidence that Buffy had felt before entering this room had disappeared. Here standing before the three vampires that had scared her the most in her slaying days she felt naked. _Does he know, does he suspect I still have my soul and that I used to be the Slayer?_ She could not leave this place unharmed or unliving if he did. But if he did then why was he staring at her instead of exposing her himself? What could he have to gain by taunting her? _Nothing! He doesn't know!_ He was just aggravating her to see how Charles' miracle Childe would react. _Fine, two can play that game. You are about to meet a liberated woman, wrinkle face!_ She took one step forward and away from Charles and then crooked her head while standing in the most enticing way she could think of.  
  
"Of course I am too good to be true." There were a lot of different reactions to that one little sentence. She felt Charles take one step towards her. She heard a collective intake of unneeded breath from the tables behind her. The most intriguing reactions came from the table in front of her though. Darla, who had been engrossed in her plate of food ever since the Master first spoke, whipped up her head to peer at this insolent little girl before her. She was trying to dissect Buffy with her eyes, hoping to find out what kind of game this Newly Borne was playing. Angel merely lifted his eyebrows in question but Buffy recognized the twinkling of amusement in his eyes.   
  
The Master merely laughed and then motioned her to continue. "Well then would you care to explain what you are then?"  
  
"Hello vampire here! Being good isn't really in my nature, now is it? I am the best at what I do though. So you are pretty stupid if you turn me down and since you are supposed to be the oldest living vampire here, I don't think you are stupid. Are you?" At that moment all that was heard was the scraping of a chair over stone floor tiles. The Master got down from his place at the podium and circled around Buffy. Everybody was anxiously awaiting his answer to her question. His arm came up and descended next to her head. _He's going to hit me!_ Buffy tried not to tense noticeably but she mentally got ready for a battle.   
  
Then the hand landed on her shoulder only to go up again for another hearty clap on her shoulder. "You are going to be an outstanding addition to my fighters." The Master proclaimed while he turned her around. "Order of Aurelius, meet Buffy Anne Summers, Childe of Charles du Pinot."  
===========================================================================  



	10. A feast of Reflections

The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: ten  
A feast of Reflections  
===========================================================================  
  
  
"So, enough of these official dealings. Time to **feast**!" The Master stated and mere seconds later the doors opened and fledglings poured in with carafes filled with wine and different kinds of heated blood. A second wave came bearing trays with bread and spiced meat (to Buffy's great surprise, lamb, beef and chicken). More candles were lit and somewhere a group of musicians had started a small string quartet (or maybe it was magically made music).   
  
Buffy was welcomed at the fighters table with slaps on her shoulder and handshakes. Names were exchanged and she was sure there were more than a few that she would not remember in the morning. Charles explained how the offered blood was harvested with different methods to obtain a particular flavor and he selected a few carafes along with some of the wines for the entire clan table.   
  
Angelus took a glass of Chardonnay and fear-laced blood. He mixed the two in his favorite goblet. After 2 large sips he trailed his eyes over the clan tables. They were having fun, they were free! Sure they had specific tasks to perform, but them as well as he did led a life in luxury. _But I do not decide my own fate._ He was stalling and he knew it. The foodgatherers and housekeepers were of no consequence to him. Charia was Darla's biggest competitor for dominance of the Order but that was never Angelus' struggle. The solicitors held some beautiful men and women. Some of which he knew intimately. Darla was aware of that fact but he was discreet. Ramona was looking at him trying to capture his attention and when she finally managed to get it, she winked at him but she no longer held his interest and it showed in his cold eyes. She flinched at that gaze and quickly looked away.   
  
A clear strong laugh forced him to scrutinize the table of the fighters. The corner of his eyes caught the ray of sunshine seated there but he was pulled away by Darla who laid her hand on his and obviously spoke to the Master about him. He almost shook his head to clear it from his nightdreams and concentrate on his lover.   
  
"Angelus dealt with the dispute with flair, Master. When all the talks between the clans were stalled, he took one vampire that held the most supporters of each clan, he had them hauled up on the ceiling of their ballroom and then called the entire dependance together. He tortured them with knives dipped in holy water and spears with flaming tips. When they died he took 2 new victims, until both clans begged that they were once again in agreement." Darla boosted about her concubine's methods. Angelus smiled, remembering the thrill of the screams but soon tuned out the Master's praises to finally set his gaze on the amazing creature he felt compelled to look at.   
  
She was telling an animated story. Long golden hair swept up to accentuate her Sire's mark. Somehow the thought of that mark made him silently growl. Like it was obscuring something he felt he owned. His eyes traveled down her neck to her bossom, framed by the pale blue dress. She was pale too but not like moonlight, more like the early morning sun on a clear winter's day. She drew him in. The way she told her tale spoke of elegant moves and her laughter sounded like church bells afar on a crisp spring day in his native land. She seemed almost like innocence. And then her clear soft green eyes looked straight at him and he felt burned by her gaze.   
  
Buffy was actually enjoying herself. Slowly the blood and wine cocktail that Charles had made for her warmed up her veins and heated up her brain. Who would have thought that she would find a place where she could tell her war stories about killing vamps without being thought of as a freak, and to other vamps no less. They believed her cover story of the council's librarian daughter and her illicit training to be a vampire hunter. The fighter clan was always on patrol for renegade vampires who would endanger the Order's existence, so many of her table companions had killed vampires. Of course she had met other demon hunters, a whole initiative of them but they were soldiers. They fought with guns, teasers and tranquilizers. These vampires fought with fists, fangs, ancient weapons and cunning skills just like she used to do. She felt so much more closer to these vampires than she had ever felt towards Riley's comrades.  
  
As another clan member was telling a story about a very dumb fledgling Buffy scrutinized her table companions. Although they looked like ordinary vampires to her trained slayer eyes, she did find differences in them now that she was a vampire herself. They each had distinct personal smells. She had always loathed that Angel could smell her coming miles away. It messed big time with her stealth. She had never given much thought to how much smell was one of vampires' biggest assets. Charles, who sat at her left hand, smelled like sage and Ylang Ylang cologne. His clothes carried a hint of lavender and over all that was a distinct and warming smell of cigars. Theresa, who sat at Charles's left hand, smelled like one of Buffy's old aunts. It was a kind of heavy musk that, her aunt had confided in her, was imported straight from Spain. Roland sat up a space across from Theresa and he was covered in her smell, especially in his crotch, it carried a very distinct odor of her. But underneath that there was the smell of almond soap and cheap whiskey.   
  
Buffy lifted her head to see if she could catch more scents. Not one of her more intelligent moves because instantly her nostrils were filled with the sandalwood soap that had always been so distinctly Angel. She turned her head slightly and looked straight into his strong brown eyes. She was rooted while all kinds of memories of the two of them flew through her mind, that was until her nose picked up another scent. One that was like a thin veil all over his body. She soon found the source of the smell sitting next to him. It was rose perfume and cherry soap, and it was all Darla, painfully reminding her of the fact that this was not her Angel but Angelus. Then she looked back at him almost to verify that fact and he raised his eyebrow and glass in a sort of silent salute to her. Before she knew what she was doing she had unconsciously returned his toast and given him a small smile.   
  
Darla did not need to train her eyes on her lover or at the fighters' table to know that he was flirting with the newest addition to the Order. At first she felt a small surge of indignation, 'what did that little tramp think she was doing?' That was soon followed by a sharp pang in her heart. She needed to get Angelus focused on something else before he became a liability to her plans, apart that she did not want to lose his strength or the way he filled her bed. She was frightened by the prospect that he might be one sacrifice too many to make for dominance over the Order. Would she give it all up for him, let him lead her away to someplace and become renegades? _God, yes!_ Of course he felt the anxiety in his Sire and he turned to look at her, he smiled reassuringly and moved his hand under her skirts to her inner thigh.  
  
Charles felt a surge of lust come from his Child. He looked at her and saw her exchange with Angelus. He quickly scanned the table and room to see if others had picked it up as well, a few raised eyebrows and hushed whispers confirmed that. He needed her to stop and she needed to do it **now**. Suddenly somewhere in Buffy's heart at the place she always associated with Charles she felt an urgency. She turned to look at her Sire and almost missed the silent shaking of his head in a 'no'. Then his eyes went to Theresa who seemed to be asking her a question.   
  
"Your accent seems strange to me." The woman said in a pronounced Spanish accent. "Where are you from?"   
  
"Well, my mother is from America. So that's probably what you hear." And Buffy was pulled into a discussion about the new world. She didn't have a clue about what they were talking about but tried to answer their questions as best as possible, leaning heavily on her American History classes.   
  
All of them missed the amused expression on the Master's face. He was growing bored lately and now new entertainment presented itself in the form of his two grandChilder.   
  
Half way throughout the early morning the Master left the festivities and Charles announced his leave not soon after that. Buffy decided to accompany him to their floor, she was not yet secure enough with the lay of the house to make it to her bedroom in her current inebriated state. As they made their way towards the doors Buffy noticed that all the Newly Borne wore the smell of their Sires in a way she could only describe as sexual. Charles had never acted inappropriately towards her in any way. Now that she thought about it, all of the Sire/Child relationships she knew of, were always sexual. Darla and Angelus, Spike and Drusilla. Wasn't Charles interested in her like that? Was she interested in him like that?  
  
As they came to their hallway, she waited for him to make his move, expecting the worst, but he just kissed her on the cheek and moved to his own door. "Charles, could you come in for a few more minutes. I have some questions." She asked apprehensively. He wouldn't turn her down would he? Maybe he was just tired and she should let him sleep. "Never mind, they can wait till tomorrow. Goodnight!"   
  
He turned around and headed for her door. "No, no, my dear. I will always be available for any questions you might have. I'm sure the housekeepers have a nice fire going, we can drink another glass of whiskey and talk for a bit." They entered her quarters and sure enough there was a warm roaring fire in the fireplace and Jessy came in asking her how her evening had been. Buffy answered her and asked her to get them 2 glasses of whiskey. Charles settled in one of the two comfort chairs as Buffy settled on the couch. She got her thoughts together and took a big breath.  
  
"Isn't it true that normally Sires sleep with their Childer?"   
  
Charles regarded her for a few moments. He had been expecting this question just not this soon. "That is a good question and the answer is yes, sexuality can be a manifestation of the Sire/Child bond." In the silence that followed his answer, he tried very hard to figure out what her next question was going to be. Was she going to demand that he take her?   
  
Buffy on the other hand found herself right back at her old sour spot. _Why do I always get rejected by the men closest to my heart._ She didn't want to be with him that way but why didn't he? She feared the answer to her next question but like a moth drawn to a flame it still left her mouth. "Why have you never wanted to sleep with me?"   
  
Her big green eyes filled with terror and rejection almost made him laugh. _Not the best way to make her feel at ease, old boy!_ "I feel very strong feelings for you but they are all of a fatherly nature. You are beautiful to me like a daughter is to her father. Besides I am too old and have no need for a sexual companion. I am quite content with our relationship the way it is. I hope you are too. This way you can find your own choice of a mate."   
  
She flew off the couch to his chair and hugged him. "Oh Charles, I'm sorry I doubted you. I never will again." He tried to answer her but his answer got lost in the smoldering hug. She placed herself on his lap just like in their first bonding days. "There is something else I wanted to ask you. Tonight we fed from glasses again but how will I normally feed? Do I have to go out and hunt? Because I thought that the foodgatherers took care of that."   
  
"That depends very much on the personal preferences. Some want the blood heated in their quarters. Some drink it heated in groups in the clan room or at a private quarter. Some want it alive, others want to hunt and request a quota and jurisdiction. The fledglings get an amount of live prey in their basement every evening. And others do it in an entirely different way, so you decide what you want and then make arrangements with Charia's lieutenant."   
  
_Well that was a stupid question, Buff. Remember the saying 'too much information'. That was it._ "I'll think about it and get it sorted out. Thank you for the answer but now I really would like to get some sleep." She wasn't lying. she was actually quite tired. _Who knew vamps could get exhausted? Funny the things you learn on the other side of the camp._  
  
Charles let himself out after wishing her a good rest and explaining where she was expected the next morning around eleven. Jessy helped her to undress and redress in sleep attire and she snucked underneath the covers of her bed. She closed her eyes and lay awake for a long time. Eventually she gave up, opened her eyes and lay there watching the ceiling. What was keeping her awake when she was obviously tired? The answer came to her as an image. Angelus raising his eyebrow and glass to her. That image gave her warm tingly feelings in her lower stomach and she didn't understand it, this was Angelus not her first love. But even way back then she had always felt oddly attracted to Angelus. She was drawn to the way he enjoyed every part of his unlife, unlike broody Angel. Angelus was passionate even if it was about killing her. Buffy now understood that a slayer needs a passionate man besides her because a slayer's lifespan is too short not to be lived to its fullest. Spike always appreciated that fact. Suddenly her beautiful bed felt cold, huge and lonely. She almost laughed out loud when she came to the realization that she missed Spike. _Does he even exist here or have I changed something already? I need to feel like a woman, not just a daughter!_ She pondered all the different angles of her thoughts while she fell into a deep sleep.   
  
Sitting in front of his own fireplace Charles pondered some realizations of his own. He knew that every vampire has two basic desires. Blood and Sex. And Buffy would soon need the latter. He was very afraid that she would seek it in the bed of the wrong demon. Darla was tolerant of Angelus' indiscretions as long as they weren't the talk of the Order but Buffy was already a high profile player and any affair with Angelus would not go unnoticed. Would he be able to stop her? Who would be good enough for his Child? The questions and answers played hide and seek in his head and as the late morning approached he had nothing except for a headache.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
AN 4: Sorry that this one took so long to post. I have been down for the count with a back injury but I'm recovering and I hope to get more chapters out to you ASAP. Thanks again for all the reviews!! It's nice to know people are reading this. 


	11. Work

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: Eleven  
Work  
===========================================================================  
The morning after the banquette brought a rather unpleasant experience for Buffy. The tattooing of the sign of Aurelius. Apparently the entire order had this sign tattooed on their right shoulders. All the Newly Borne were being tattooed that morning and afterwards Buffy invited Lissane and Mitch back to her quarters for some heated blood and scones. Buffy's beautiful rooms gave way to a discussion about living arrangements. "Holland says that living in his quarters gives me the best blow by blow experience." Lissane explained with a little wicked grin. Mitch couldn't help but remark. "And I'll bet good money, you're a quick study." Buffy slapped him on his arm. After Jessy served the tea other topics came up. "So, Lissane! Tell us how much fun are those stuffy solicitors? That Holland looked like he was quite taken by your natural charm last night." Buffy teased Lissane with a big grin. "Well I didn't charm them with cheeky remarks to the Master but I guess we both have our own ways of charming men." Mitch chuckled at their jokes only to almost choke on a piece of scone when both women put their predatory gaze on him. "I guess Charia's pet thinks we are funny." Buffy said to Lissane. Mitch tried to make amends rather quickly. "Ladies, Ladies. You know I find you both to be the most beautiful and witty creatures in the whole Order. I would never presume to make fun of you. Please, let me make it up to you both by taking you to dinner tomorrow night." Lissane smiled at him and then turned to Buffy. "Well that took us longer than expected." The girls erupted in laughter at the goofy look Mitch gave them.   
  
The rest of the afternoon the three vampires discussed their points of view on the current state of the Order and other juicy bits of gossip they had already picked up. When Lissane and Mitch left to start their duties for the night Buffy opened her curtains and looked out into the dusk. She had enjoyed the afternoon enormously. _It almost felt like being with Xand and Wills. Only they are vampires and from the 19th century. So I guess the only thing that's the same is that they are a man and a women and that they are my** friends**. _ How weird was that two vampires that she considered friends. Buffy started to feel a certain contradiction about her former job as a slayer and her current insight in what being a vampire was like. She pushed that feeling far away. It was useless to get like this now. She was a vampire now and that was what she was going to be until she could get home to Sunnydale in the 20th century.   
  
When dusk had settled Charles asked her to join him in his daily rounds. Today he would start teaching Buffy and Roland more about their clan. He took them to the sublevels of the house. There they entered a doorway and walked onto a long passage overlooking a huge room. Below them there were rows of vampires standing in grid. Buffy instantly recognized the flows they were doing. They were doing karate katas. It was an impressive sight. Almost 100 vampires flowing in the same movements from punch to kick and from block to duck. "What you see below you is the main body of our army. These are our soldiers. This is the biggest legion but there are smaller legions all over Europe. At the right end of each row you will see the squadron captains. The entire group trains everyday and then the captains take their squadrons for specialized training. The training schedules as well as the squadron discipline inside the house are the responsibility of the drillmasters." Charles pointed towards a small man who bore resemblance with a rat. Buffy had a vague recollection of him being particularly funny the night before. "Frank here is the drillmaster sergeant." Frank looked up and gave Charles a nod of his head. They crossed the walkway and went through another doorway. Here they found a smaller group consisting of about 20 vampires doing a weapons' training. The walls of the room were covered in maps of the world and of the bigger cities in Europe. Theresa was sitting at a desk reading newspapers and letters. "These are our English marshals. They uphold the Order's law in England. We have headquarters like these in every European country. Theresa manages all these groups." The vampire in question didn't acknowledge them in any way. They left the room through a door at the far end and descended a small circular staircase. They exited into what could only be described as a study annex training room. "This is my room. Here Buffy and I will work. Roland, as Theresa has no doubt informed you, you will be her assistant." Roland started to return to the staircase but before he had turned fully Charles' cold voice stopped him in his tracks. **But** before you join her you will report to the armory for 2 days of penile duties. I do **not** take kindly to clan members trying to assassinate another member, **especially** my Childe." Roland looked pissed but he held his tongue and left with a small 'yes sir'. Charles' face softened as he turned to Buffy.   
  
"What do you think of your new working environment?" Buffy started to walk through the room. She had no idea how far below the surface she was but the room had a really high ceiling and the walls were covered from floor to ceiling with books, maps, paintings, weapons and schematics. The room had roughly 3 sections. A large piece of the floor was covered with mats. That wall held most of the weapons and it was obviously a training area. The second area held two desks and chairs and was nearer to most of the books. The third area was placed around a fireplace. There were a few couches, comfort chairs and standing lamps. Buffy turned to look at him. "I like it but I'm still not quite clear on what you want me to do."  
  
"Take a seat and I'll tell you." Charles sat down opposite Buffy in one of the chairs around the fireplace. "All the Childer in the clan, have the rank of officers. They have high functions with either the marshals or the drillmasters. Our daily work will consist of training, teaching you the art of warfare and dealing with orders for the foreign departments of the clan. I want you to handle my correspondence, further more you are expected to handle your own training. In the future all requests for my time and energy will be routed through you. When the Order engages in battle the Master is the ultimate leader but I am his first advisor and we both will set out tactical lines and lead the legions." They continued talking about the work, setting up a schedule for the lessons and Charles showed her desk and explained where to get supplies. Then they were interrupted by a knock at the door leading to the staircase. It was a messenger from the Master. Buffy was being summoned to appear before him. Charles persuaded the messenger to explain the meaning of the summons.   
  
"I don't know much, sir! Only that after Buffy I have to deliver the same message to Darla and Angelus."  
  
Charles was worried and he knew he had to warn Buffy before she left for this meeting. "My dear, I know that you are very capable of fending for yourself. Your little speech last night proved as much. I do want to caution you though. The Master and Darla as well as Angelus are caught up in a difficult play of political intrigue and sexual dominance. Theirs is a road you are too intelligent and kind to walk upon."   
  
Buffy responded automatically. "I will look out for myself, Charles." She was feeling intrigued about being confronted with Angelus again and this time in more close quarters. _Will I feel the same butterflies as yesterday? Do I want to feel butterflies?_   
  
The Master was seated on his carved chair, Darla sat on the couch at his left hand side and Angelus stood with his back to the whole tableau looking out of the window. As she entered the study she had been in before, the three heads turned towards her. She dared a glimpse towards Angelus and then quickly scanned over Darla to end up looking defiantly at the Master. "You summoned?" She asked in a tone that held a hint of sarcasm.   
  
"Yes, dear, I have some orders for you. As you undoubtedly know by now, one of your tasks is making sure my Childer can fight to defend me and themselves." _Doing a mental check. Nope, nothing in the Buffy database. Could have told me that instead of useless warning about Angelus, **Charles**._ She gave the Master her 'you are wasting my time with this crap' look. Her hearing was picking up a very faint growling coming from Darla. She decided to tone her attitude down a little. It wouldn't do to have to fight her already. _Wow, I guess along with coming back from the dead I also got some patience._   
  
"I want you to train Angelus here because I'm afraid he has no idea of what he's doing. He's all fists and fangs and kicks. I need him to be able to use a sword properly and have a little more sophistication."   
  
At the Master's harsh words Angelus had turned around. He was ready to start cursing and hitting something really hard. _Now that's an understatement._ Buffy thought. She was quite surprised by how one look from Darla got him to go back to brooding angrily on his own. _Well, now I know how he picked up that skill. Biting his tongue in front of the Master for a few centuries. _  
  
Buffy decided to play this cool and mix up some initiative with Pride and Prejudice. "That will not be a problem, sir. Can I be of any more assistance or am I excused?"   
  
"That will be all."   
  
Buffy turned to leave but halfway through stopped. Looking at Angelus she said. "Training starts tomorrow at dusk in Charles' study. Please be there in appropriate clothing." Buffy ordered more than asked and enjoyed every word of it. She was going to have the upper hand on this Angelus and it would probably give her a chance to literally deal with some of the demons of her past. The fun filled feeling in her stomach flittered away as soon as she caught sight of his eyes. They held only a small amount of irritation. The rest was half intrigue, half amusement. Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought but she sure as hell would try to get the most out of it. She pointedly ignored Darla's furious stare and left the room.   
  
"Again I must object. I am perfectly capable of teaching him how to fight." Darla sulked at the Master. She had to try one last time to keep that trollop away from him.   
  
"My orders will be obeyed!!" The Master bellowed as he rose to stand over her. He slapped her across the face and looked over her head towards Angelus. "Take one step towards me, boy and I will rip her head from her frame. I am still her Sire and she will obey me just like you will. Now get out and present yourself in the training study at dusk tomorrow or you will learn the same lesson Darla is about to." He caressed her cheek while opening his pants fastenings. The sound of Darla's lips smacking chased Angelus long after he had closed the door behind him.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
AN 5: This chapter concludes the first book of Aurelius. I have made a website for the series and archived the first book there. You can find it at esile.digidomus.net/aurelius (sorry no link because FF.net does not allow it) . Chapter 12 and the first one in the second book will be coming soon. 


	12. The games vampires play

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: Twelve  
The games vampires play  
===========================================================================  
  
Angelus paced his room. Darla had not yet returned from the Master's Chambers and he knew from past experience that she could be kept there for days.   
  
Somewhere within him the desire to be the alpha male was making his blood boil at the way the Master had treated him and his lover. He was being sent to a Newly Borne for training like an ordinary dumb fledgling and his fighting skills were being publicly questioned.   
  
Angelus may not be interested in Order politics, but he knew very well what this would do for Darla's position once this hit the rumor mill. He would be the current laughing stock and she would be thoroughly compromised because she took a weak lover. And all because the Master wanted to play with his minions some more.   
  
"Arghhh" he exclaimed while whipping Darla's dressoir free from knickknacks. No matter where he went or who he killed there was always a man telling him he wasn't performing up to the standards.   
  
_Well 2 can play that game!_ He may be a framer's son from Ireland, but that did not mean that he had no intelligence and living with Darla for the last few decades had certainly taught him a few things. _It's time to inject some life in this group of old maids._  
  


~*~

  
Buffy had spent the majority of the afternoon reading Charles's correspondence for the day. Most of the letters were simple requests and rapports. _ That's what you get when you can't make a phone call. How long until that Bell dude again?_ She had started to create a system of archiving and prepared a list of what Charles needed to read along with a summary of the rapports. _ Who knew I'd be good at this secretary thing?_ She even made a balance of the budget requests. Feeling very accomplished she grinned: _ And I didn't kill a thing! _  
  
The knock at the door pulled her out of her elated feeling. _Damn, sunset already?_ Buffy had evaded thinking about what to do with Angelus this evening. She just had no idea how to act around him. He looked like her Angel but he wasn't. Even Charles had warned her about getting too much involved with him but this was at the Master's 'request' and she did not feel like ruffling his feathers already.   
  
However, the object she had been ignoring or rather trying to ignore, walked into the study looking decidedly yummy. He wore a pair of loose fitting silk pants just like the ones she wore but in black instead of her brown. His feet were encased in sturdy house slippers and his torso held a black button-down shirt. _Typical! He forgot to close the upper few buttons. Now I have to look at that bit of skin and concentrate at the same time. Hrmpf._ Buffy grumbled in her mind while she rose from her bureau to meet him halfway.   
  
Angelus on the other hand was having a good time walking towards her. She wore a wraparound brown silk shirt and the same house slippers. He was impressed both by her lovely appearance and by his ability to keep his arousal non physical. It wouldn't do to give her that piece of information. _At least not yet._ He mentally smiled.   
  
_ Take the bull by the horns, Buffy. That's what you are good at._  
  
"Hello Angelus! Shall we get started right away? First off I would like to know what kind of weapon skills you already have."  
  
"Are you always this straight forward? Not that I mind though. I just thought we could get to know each other first." He said throwing her a charming smile.   
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile. There was the Angelus she knew, always trying to charm women into taking him at face value. Had she been a few years younger and less experienced especially in dealing with Angelus she might have fallen for this trick but this Buffy had his number.   
  
_Alright, I'll play your game with you. We'll go where you want us to but don't think you're in the driver seat, BUDDY!_  
  
"I just figured you were eager to get back to Darla instead of staying down here with little old me." She finished the sentence with a coquettishly smile.   
  
"No" He said while walking around the large room looking at books and other objects. "I have no problems with my current **lovely** company. How about you? Knowing Charles he would hardly be enthusiastic about these developments."  
  
_Oh, nice try buddy! Okay, that information is not classified._ "He doesn't want me in Order politics but that's not what you are here for or is it?"  
  
Angelus turned around to regard her. _ Well, well, the lady knows how to throw a pun. Maybe it's time to see how she throws a punch._ A knowing little smile crossed his face. "In answer of your first question. I know knifes and light swords. Recently I have had some nice experiences with lances. "  
  
Buffy walked up to the practice area of the room giving him a look indicating for him to follow her.   
  
"I thought we could begin with some hand to hand combat to get some feel of your natural abilities."  
  
He gave her a scrutinizing look as she started to loosen her muscles. She was in one word **petite** and looked like she could be blown away by a good Irish storm. It wasn't that she had no curves or lacked muscle tone. She was just small.   
  
"I am sure Charles choose you for the clan with a certain purpose." He said in a tone of voice that indicated just what kind of purpose he thought of. "But fighting me was not part of it I am certain. I wouldn't want to hurt you or do anything to bruise that beautiful face."  
  
Buffy looked up at him to see if he was joking. She knew people thought Angel as well as Angelus had no real sense of humor but she had learned to recognize a twinkle of laughter buried deep within his eyes. It wasn't there.  
  
She laughed at him and motioned with her hands for him to rush her. He merely rose an eyebrow.   
  
_He's not going to let this go!_ She thought with a sigh.  
  
"Alright, I'll make a deal with you." That peaked his interest and he waved his hand vaguely for her to continue.  
  
"We'll bet on the outcome. We'll each state what we want from the other if we win."  
  
"You are really serious about this. I can state anything I desire?"  
  
"no**p**e" She said popping the 'p'. "Not anything you desire but I'm sure we can come to mutual agreeable terms." This made him do that half smile again and there was that twinkle she had been looking for.  
  
"In the very likely event that I win, you will have to give me a back massage as a forfeit." He stated smugly.  
  
Buffy shook her head in disagreement and motioned for him to try again.  
  
"How do 20 questions sound?" Buffy looked intrigued. "If I win I gain the right to ask you 20 questions that you are bound to answer truthfully."  
  
_Oh, that can be fun._ Buffy hadn't picked up much from Psych 101 because of all the Riley drooling but this she remembered. _Questions reveal as much as answers._ "Agreed!"  
  
She stood in the center of the rooms padded area and waited for him to join her there. "There are only 2 rules. One, no weapons except fists and fangs. Two, no other rules. The loser is the first person with one of their shoulder blades on the ground. "  
  
With that they began to circle each other slowly.  
  
Angelus figured that a well placed slap to the face should send her to her ass after which he could proceed to pin her down. He moved into her personal space but kept the distance necessary to put some weight into his slap. She might be small but she was still a vampire with all the strength benefits.   
  
The distance was all the clue Buffy needed to anticipate his move. With his arm rising to the side preparing for the slap, his chest was wide open. Buffy turned towards his slapping arm blocking it with her own arms. Meanwhile she kicked him square in the chest, sending him to the floor on his butt. The look of surprise was almost comical on his face.   
  
"We will have to work on your defensive abilities." She said not being able to keep certain extend of glee from her voice.   
  
Instead of pinning his shoulders to the ground, Buffy extended her hand as an offer to help him up.   
  
Soon they were back to circling each other. Buffy could clearly see him sizing her up seriously this time. _Time to put his skills to the test._ She erupted in a series of blows which he tried to block but he only managed to catch a third of them. Not only that but she was leading this dance to wherever she wanted him. _He has been relying on his strength and privileged place within the Order for his survival._ They had been dancing around on the matted area and when they returned to the middle Buffy threw a mock punch to the left side of his head. Angelus dodged the blow easily by moving his entire body to the right. By then, however, Buffy had put her left leg behind his right one and Angelus went to the floor in a flurry of limbs. This time she launched herself after him and set herself on his chest, locking his shoulders in place on the ground.   
  
She waited for him to figure out what had happened and then looked him square in the eye.  
  


**I WIN**

  
He looked at her with a combination of embarrassment and amazement. Standing up, he accepted the towel she offered him. _She is not gloating, she didn't throw her obvious abilities in my face but ended this game swiftly even after I so blatantly underestimated her. She's strong and swift and elegant and intelligent. Who is she?_  
  
"You have not yet stated your prize but you did come out the victor of this game. With what can I settle our bet and restore my honor?" Angelus said in his serious tone of voice.  
  
Surprised Buffy turned around. She was expecting mockery, flattery and especially sexual innuendo but certainly not honesty. _Am I getting to him like I used to? Maybe I can help Angelus try to be a better man? Oh, don't be crazy he is the Scourge of Europe and you are not going to get caught up in his affair with Darla. That didn't end well the last time you did. What should I ask for? I wonder…_ "Do you know what Ice Cream is?"   
  
"A Venetian treat. They sell it at the Covent Garden market."   
  
"I would like a pint of that tomorrow night. For after our next training session."  
  
And with that request the mask that was Angelus returned. "Your wish is my command, your loveliness."   
  
The door at the end of the circular stairs opened and Charles entered reading a newspaper.   
  
Instead of the razor-sharp retort, Buffy came up with a very businesslike tone. "Be ready for our next session tomorrow at the same time. Goodbye Angelus." She dismissed him. His eyes shone with understanding and mischief. _ You don't want Charles to know how much you enjoyed your afternoon with me._ He was about to expose her little ice cream 'fantasy' when he noticed a small plea in her eyes. Maybe it would be a good idea to keep that little something just between the both of them.   
  
_Are we a 'them' after just one sparring match?_  
  
He mentally shook his head and quickly answered her so not to give any speculation to other connections between them than the one the Master ordered. "Until then, Miss Buffy" He acknowledged Charles with the barest hint of a nod and left with a small frown that was not there because of what it appeared to be.   
  


~*~

  
Buffy and Lissane were waiting for Mitch in the hall of the Order headquarters to go out for a night in town. They had spent the late hours of the evening afternoon dressing and making themselves look as beautiful as they could possibly be. Jessie had a field day choosing colors and creams for their faces and styling their hairs in the latest trends. They made quite a picture standing there in the hall and the gaze of every male passing lingered longer than normally. Lissane wore a soft brown dress with light blue lace at the bodice. Her hair was loose, only held back by a few diamond studded pins. Buffy wore her favorite soft camel colored silk dress and her hair was swept up in to a massive curl running down her head. A few locks lined her face and neck which held, just like Lissane, a diamond chocker to hide her bite marks.   
  
Buffy was just telling Lissane that she didn't have much experience in the London nightlife but that she was very curious as to what mysterious restaurant Mitch was taking them, when Roland descended one of the two master staircases in the hall.   
  
"Look at the beautiful bounties of the Order. Where are you two off to, dressed so immaculately?" He interrupted Lissane's answer to Buffy; instead she turned around to face him and answered him in her most condescending voice.   
  
"I assume you inquire after our plans out of interest for our well being but rest assured, we leave for a late night supper but we will be properly escorted." She turned her gaze from Roland to the staircase behind him and said: "And our escort is just arriving." Mitch walked down the last couple of steps and walked around Roland to join the ladies.   
  
"Of course I was only concerned with your well being, my ladies. I am sure Mitch here will make an agreeable escort. Should you be interested in a safer ally and a protector of a higher, how shall I put this, **standard**, I would be very honored to escort you to any venue you would want to visit. I am sure that my attentions will be very rewarding." Roland spoke with a smile on his face that made both ladies in question shiver to their toes. As a response they each took one of Mitch's arms and hooked one of theirs into it. Before turning her back to Roland completely, Lissane returned his remarks.   
  
"Where your credentials as an escort still remain to be proven, Mitch has one credential already. He does not need to sing his own praises but let's his actions speak for him." With that she turned and started walking. Mitch turned his head an gave Roland a smug look before opening the door to a waiting carriage.   
  


~*~

  
Arriving at the restaurant they settled at a beautifully decked table for a nice meal and some bonding time.   
  
"Which of our menu's would you like to look at?" the waiter asked Mitch. Buffy and Lissane shared a puzzled look and then gazed at Mitch expecting an answer.   
  
"This place has a menu especially for those of our kind and their rather unique diet." Then he turned to the waiter to order both menus.   
  
Lissane started to fidget and obviously could not stay still any longer. "I think we have been behaving ourselves tremendously well by not bringing this up in the carriage but I for one can not wait a moment longer. Tell us all about your first session with Angelus. Did he try to seduce you? Ramona confided in me that he is an excellent lover and that his body is quite the sight for sour eyes. Is it true that the Master ordered you to teach him to fight because he has poor fighting skills?"   
  
Buffy grinned at the assault of questions Lissane fired away at her. Although she did file a few observations away in her mind, to ponder at a later date. Like the fact that Angelus obviously shared his bed with other order members besides Darla. Or that the Masters' orders were still a rumor instead of a fact. She also saw this as a good opportunity to gain a little of Angelus's trust and she wanted to keep some of that afternoon for herself.  
  
"The Master did order me to train him but I don't think it was because he has poor fighting skills. He did fine in hand to hand combat." _So, I stretched the truth a little._ "And he did survive the inauguration. I think the master wants me to enhance his natural fighter abilities to make him a formidable leading figure in the Order." _Sure that was rat face's first objective. It had nothing to do with the mayhem it causes for both Darla and Angelus._ Now all she could hope for was that this version would become a well established fact and that Angelus knew she was the source. Luckily both Lissane and Mitch were very social creatures and they had a lot of friends and acquaintances throughout the order already. This would spread like a bonfire. _Maybe I can do some good while I'm here. Keep the Scourge of Europe occupied and a lot of humans alive._   
  
"Alright fine. So the man's abilities are not in question but the angelic one does have a reputation for enjoying the 'company' of other vampires." Mitch said while raising his eyebrow suggestively at the word company. "And with a creature as beautiful as you, I can not imagine that he did not make any proposition."  
  
And that was the part she wanted to keep to herself. Sure he made with the sexual innuendo and the flattery but he had not tried to outright seduce her. The request for a massage as forfeit was a half assed attempt at best. She knew he must be playing some game or he would not have shown any interest at all. The waiter arrived with their menus and by the time all the orders were taken she had come up with a perfect diversionary tactic.   
  
"So Mitch, do you take all the ladies to a demon restaurant or is it just something you save for us?" She joked. He told them how he had heard of this place that served the best chardonnay/blood mix in London and the three of them lapsed in a conversation that went from the London hotspots to clan gossip and from there to foreign affairs.   
  


~*~

  
Leonard Yourdon sat at a table in one of the more expensive and well known demon establishments. He was doing what he was so meticulously trained to do. **Watch** A few of the patrons were vampires but tonight the crowd was mainly human.   
  
His current interest was a group of three well dressed youngsters. Obviously rich and beautiful but also pale and both the women wore chokers around their necks. The man wore a silk scarf tucked neatly into his collar like the new trend set. He didn't need to see them order from the second menu to know that they were vampires.   
  
Extracting a little black book from his dress coat pocket, Leonard started to write down details of this sighting of new vampires. Flagging down one of the waiters he bribed him into gathering information by eavesdropping on their conversation. The waiter came up with all kinds of interesting information and was well compensated for his efforts. That evening Leonard wrote a report that would probably put him in the spotlight for a new promotion.  
  


~*~

  
When Angelus returned to his chambers he found Darla sitting on their bed wearing only her robe. "Hello, my darling boy. Help me wash away the grime of my day?"  
  
Angelus needed to remind himself just who was his Sire and companion. Soon they were submerged in a warm bath with sweet scented bubbles. They reacquainted themselves with the other's body in a unusual show of tenderness. Almost like they were both trying to deny their true nature and all that it entailed. In the afterglow Darla spoke into his neck while her body was draped over his under the waterline.   
  
"If we were mated he could not claim me so easily and you would have more rights to stand up to his decisions regarding you or me. At this moment we are but two of his subjects but if you were my mate that will have precedence in certain matters." She tensed up waiting for his answer. The issue of mating was a delicate subject, one he rarely reacted to in a quiet manner.   
  
Pushing her aside with a shove, Angelus left the bath displacing huge amounts of water. "Darla, I explained this already. Are you deaf?" He said while he roughly dried his body. She followed him into the bedroom.   
  
"Explain it to me again, humor me!" She knew she was unable to keep the beginnings of desperation that she felt away from her voice. Pulling all her wits together and with a much more steady voice she asked: "please?"  
  
"Woman!" Angelus exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. He pulled her to his naked frame and held her upper arms so strongly that they bruised. He whispered straight into her face. "Should I choose a mate to spend eternity with, I will do so because I desire to. Not because of political reasons or because it will make you feel more safe. When you turned me I became my own man and therefore I will make my own decisions. Do you get it now? Do not bother me with this again, woman! I warn you. Dou ya understand ma?" He spat the last words at her raising his voice that was thick with his native language. She nodded her head and returned to the bathroom to give him some space to cool down.   
  


~*~

  
Charles had joined Charia in her rooms for a few glasses of her illegally acquired red port. "How does it feel, Charles? Having a Childe again? Is she as free spirited with you as she was at the banquette?"  
  
His face lit up with a slow smile while thinking about his girl. "Yes, she does have a free spirit, does she not? She is everything I could wish for in a new Childe. Strong, intelligent, organized and social. Do you know she's having supper with that new boy of yours? What's his name again?"  
  
"Mitchell? Did you know that he is quite taken with her?"  
  
"Is he now? Well tell me more about him then." As Charia sang her new Childe's praises, a plan began to form in Charles' mind. Angelus might not be a problem after all.   
  
===========================================================================  
  



	13. Flashes

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: Thirteen  
Flashes  
===========================================================================  
When your body does not decay one tends to lose all concepts of haste. The days in the Order were filled with a routine of work and training plus a lot of pleasures and friendship.   
  


~ * ~ 

  
  
"So when you use the tip of your sword to dance around me it's not just as an defensive move but also to create a distance between us to prepare for your next counterstrike." Angelus spoke after swallowing a spoonful of the ice cream he brought.   
  
"hmm mm," was all Buffy could answer. "This is really good pecan ice cream. Thank you so much for getting this for me. I so needed a shot of frozen sin."   
  
Angelus regarded her for a moment almost as if he'd waited for another remark but then he shook his head and said: "Well you did win it."   
  
"True!" Buffy smiled. "What's your favorite food?" _ Funny, I never asked Angel that. Why do I want to know now? Well, maybe because you two are having a civilized conversation and it's the polite question to ask. Miss 'ya momma taught you' manners_ The voice in her head was interrupted by Angelus.   
  
"Good question! Ehmm, I would have to say. The still beating heart of a virgin. Yes that is probably my favorite." _Great, I had to ask!_ Buffy thought while mentally rolling her eyes at herself.   
  


~ * ~ 

  
  
Buffy was on her way to Lissane's room at the top of the Solicitor's Tower that stood proudly above the Aurelius' Headquarters. The tower held a semicircular staircase that had a small landing at every floor with doors on one side and the outer tower wall on the other.   
  
The doors on the floor beneath her opened just as she reached Lissane's landing and she heard the laughing voice of Ramona. "Well, Angelus isn't just a gorgeous and sophisticated man but he is also nimble. You should really see the way he can bend. You might even get a chance because he has refused yet another one of Darla's numerous requests to mate her." Their laughter faded down the stairs.   
  
_Nimble? Him?_ Buffy thought while making a mental note to ask Charles what mating meant exactly.   
  


~ * ~ 

  
  
Angelus felt more than he saw the blade headed for his neck. Buffy had almost completed a defensive twirl around her axe and was using her current momentum to swing her blade at him from behind her body. This move left him no other choice than to bend his body away from the blade trajectory. Buffy fell into a fit of laughter when she saw his body bend backwards at a very odd angle.   
  
"Ramona didn't lie about the being nimble part." She said in between giggles.   
  
"Lying was never the issue with Ramona. The fact that she gossips like an old spinster is why I do not converse with her anymore." Angelus said with a semi serious face.   
  
Buffy started to laugh even harder. "Converse. Is that what they are calling it these days? And if I got my information straight. Ramona is an old spinster. She just looks like a thirty year old." She was rewarded with a roaring laugh from Angelus for her remark. "I'll try not to be that loose lipped." Buffy continued. Angelus merely arched one of his eyebrows in a suggestive look. "Even if you ask me to be." She quickly amended with a slap to his upper arm.   
  


~ * ~ 

  
  
Charles and Buffy were seated in his living room for their weekly dinner. A fledgling had just served them what at face value looked like a simple tomato soup. It was actually a sophisticated brew that consisted of human blood, tomatoes, anti-coagulant and basil to add a delicate taste.   
  
Charles finished up his explanations about the state of the clan clusters around the world.   
  
"One can only hope that the cluster in Vienna is grossly exaggerating the numbers of Newly Borne and fledglings arising in the St. 'lynovich clusters in Poland. But enough of that! How have you been this week, my Childe?"   
  
"I'm doing great. The trainings with Angelus are not too bad. He's actually a gentleman." She looked up at Charles who, in turn, looked at her curiously. "Well, most of the time." She said. "Lissane, Mitch and I are currently studying Sebacean. It's a very poetic language. Mitch can say the sweetest things in it."   
  
"Can he now?" Charles smiled. "So you are enjoying his company I gather."   
  
Buffy had finished off her plate of soup. "Yes, Mitch as well as Lissane have become close friends of mine. This reminds me, I have a question."   
  
Charles ordered the fledgling to clear the plates and bring the main course with a flick of his wrist. "And what would that question be, my Dear?"   
  
Suddenly Buffy felt shy. "I, ehm, heard these 2 females discuss, ehm, mating. Now I know that vampires have mates but I never really gave it much thought. The thing is that I always thought it was kind of like a vampire marriage but the way they said it made it sound like more than that."   
  
Charles was surprised to say the least. _She thinks about Mitchell and Lissane and then remembers a question about mating. This is going faster then I thought but I cannot say I'm displeased. Tread careful, old boy! You do not want to scare her of by being too joyous. _ He settled back into his chair and used his explanatory tone of voice.   
  
"Well technically the mating is a magical enchantment. Because normal vampires have no notion of the concept of monogamy, the mating is meant to channel, how shall I say, 'the overactive libido' of a vampire solely towards its mate. There have been mentions of mates being joined by another but they are only found in very obscure texts. The effects of mating are different for every vampire couple but the most common effects are feeling each other's emotions like sires and childes do, or hearing the others thoughts in time of need. There have even been cases where the vampires were able to exchange power to the other in a crisis. Usually the vampires spontaneously combusts when their mate dies."   
  
Buffy had been listening in rapture while eating her steak. "And how does one perform this mating?"   
  
"Usually the mates choose a special time but that has no bearing on the casting of the enchantment. The vampires exchange blood and then they recite the words of the enchantment. The mark of the mate will stay permanently and is usually placed on the other side of the neck from the sire's bite to indicate that a vampire is mated. "   
  


~ * ~ 

  
  
They were sweating so hard that their clothes stuck to their bodies. Today had been a really exhausting training session. In the last months Angelus had improved greatly and was slowly becoming more and more of a challenge for Buffy. A knock on the door announced a visitor. Buffy yelled for them to enter and the minion that appeared with a large butler's tray went straight for their place in the middle of the practice mat. "Great it's here!" Buffy exclaimed. "I figured that we should celebrate your first win in our little sparring sessions." She gestured to the tray for him to lift the top off. The plate inside contained one beating human heart.   
  
Angelus was amazed. "You remembered my favorite food."   
  
"I don't think it's a virgin but who's nitpicking. Enjoy!" she answered.   
  
Buffy escorted the minion back to the door. "You did what I asked right?"   
  
"Yes Miss, the young man was coughing just like you asked for and I drugged him with the chloroform like you told me, right before I harvested the heart."   
  
"Well done." She smiled before she closed the door behind him.   
  


~ * ~ 

  
  
They stood in line on the mat and started the sword forms they had been practicing this whole month. Buffy breached the silence first.   
  
"Did you hear about Donna and Marcus?"   
  
TWO STEPS FORWARD AND TURN LEFT, BLOCK AT FACE HEIGHT' WITH SWORD.   
  
"You refer to that nice little fight in the courtyard yesterday?"   
  
HACK LEFT, HACK RIGHT. TURN AND STEP FORWARD WHILE HACK FRONT.   
  
"I hear she grouched out his eyes because he looked '**funny**' at the waitress again. It should teach him."   
  
SWING SWORD ABOVE HEAD AND STAB DOWN ALONG RIGHT PART OF THE BODY, STEP BACK.   
  
"I'm sure it will."   
  
BRING SWORD AROUND STAB FORWARD AND TURN OUTWARD TO THE LEFT, SWING SWORD IN FRONT.   
  
"I just don't get why he couldn't just keep looking at his table companion. I mean how hard can it be to look at a woman as beautiful as Donna?"   
  
PULL FEET TOGETHER AND RAISE THE SWORD TO DEFENSIVE POSITION. START AGAIN.   
  
"Do not ask me. I have no problems keeping my eyes on my beautiful companion." Angelus said while taking another long look at Buffy's back in front of him.   
  


~ * ~ 

  
  
Buffy looked at the package in her hands. It was wrapped in a soft pink colored crêpes wrapping paper. Angelus had handed it to her before the training started and she had been distracted by it doing the whole thing. Now finally she got to open it but she wasn't sure what to think of it much less whether or not she wanted to find out what was inside.   
  
It contained a beautiful large shawl, done in a vibrant purple silk embroidered with pink flowers and soft green leaves.   
  
Angelus wanted her to say something but she didn't so he spoke instead. "I bought it for you because something so beautiful deserves something even more gorgeous for it to wrap around."   
  
"I love it, Angelus, But I cannot take it if you think it will lead to us being anything more than we are right now."   
  
_If at first one does not succeed. Try again later._ "Then accepting the gift will not be a problem."   
  


~ * ~ 

  
  
Darla turned to her other side when Angelus slipped into their bed. The training sessions with that infuriating little bitch used to start around sunset but somehow they had progressed into the early hours of the morning and Angelus hardly ever made it to their bed before dawn. She reached out and touched his chest in the way she knew he loved but he grumbled something under his breath and turned the other way. _Please not again. _ "Angelus?" she inquired.   
  
"Yes, what do ya want?"   
  
_What I have always wanted!_ She scooted over to his side of the bed and arched her leg around his hip. "How about some one on one time, my darling?" She purred into his ear. While moving her hand across his face and down to his throat.   
  
"I'm tired, Darla. Maybe tomorrow."   
  
She tightened her grip, clearly ready to tear his throat out and whispered into his ear. "Dust cannot train and you will be dust if you do not turn around and do what you are supposed to, right **now**." When she felt the muscles in his back working at moving his front towards her, she released the hold on his throat and turned to lie on her back. A sigh left her when she felt his mouth on her nipple and his hand reaching towards her vagina. "Yes, my boy. That's what I turned you for."   
  


~ * ~ 

  
  
The Master stood on his podium at the end of the Ballroom. The entire Order had gathered there, including the fledglings.   
  
"Welcome, Order of Aurelius! To the Feast of **Candidatorum**. Tonight those of you in line for the first position in this Order will strengthen that bond by drinking from my blood. The source of our Order's existence."   
  
Charles rose to his feet and stood next to the Master. "I am your oldest child but I waved my rights to be your first beneficiarius a long time ago and I wave them again tonight. Darla will take my place."   
  
The Master nodded and Darla walked in front of him. She turned around to face the room filled with vampires and the Master offered her his wrist. She took four strong pulls of his blood before releasing him and sitting down. Angelus rose from his place beside her and walked up to the Master. A voice from the crowd stopped him.   
  
"It is not without question that you drink from him, Angelus. You are no longer the only second beneficiarius in line. With the arrival of Charles' new Childe there is another contestant." It was Charia who spoke loud enough for the entire Order to hear, while walking to the front of the podium. "It would be different if you were mated to the first beneficiarius. We all know that a mated couple holds the strongest future linage for this Order and is the best representation of the Order in foreign affairs. More importantly if Darla is unable to obtain a mate then maybe she should not be first in line for next year's Candidatorum."   
  
Laughter rippled through the clans tables and the fledglings whispered amongst themselves. Darla's gaze alternated between vile when she looked at Charia and hopeless when she looked at Angelus.   
  
Buffy knew she had to do something, she just wasn't sure what. If she chose to contest Angelus' place as second then he would have no other choice but to mate with Darla to keep her place as well as his own safe. Because there was no question as to whom would win that fight and even though she was not sure about her feelings towards this Angelus she did feel a pain in her chest when she thought about him mated to Darla. But if she chose not to then she would lose her own right at the Candidatorum and maybe disappoint Charles. The same Charles who was now looking at her because he felt her own inner turmoil and that whispered to her: "I would not think less of you if you chose not to participate in the Candidatorum. I think I have enough for you to do without you becoming involved in this hornets' nest, however much that would please Charia." Buffy sighed with relief. _I have a lot to learn about you, Charles. But I guess we have eternity to do it. _   
  
"I wave my rights to the Candidatorum for this year and ask Angelus to take my place as beneficiarius." She spoke in a clear voice above the noise of the crowd.   
  
Angelus turned to look at her and before his usual mask slipped on again she thought she saw something resembling gratitude. A look that not only Buffy caught.   
  


~ * ~ 

  
  
Angelus blocked the oncoming fist and threw a punch to his opponent's midsection.   
  
"I want to thank you for not challenging me last night."   
  
Buffy turned away from the fist headed for her midsection and grabbed the head that was now behind and above her.   
  
"Sure, no problem! I know you would make a better leader than me anyway."   
  
He let her flip him but as his back hit the ground he pulled at her pants trying to take her with him in the rotation.   
  
"You really think I would be a good leader?"   
  
Buffy continued rolling until she was out of his range and then turned around on her knees to regard him. Was that insecurity she heard in his voice?   
  
"Do you not think so yourself?"   
  
_ I can trust her! She has been nothing but respectful to me and has never divulged anything we say to each other to anyone. She even defended me when those rumors about the Master's orders surfaced. Tell her!_ "I'm not sure you could understand." His traitorous mouth said. _ ya bloody chicken_   
  
"All right. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."   
  
"Thank you" Angelus said relieved. He stood up to retrieve his towel assuming the fight was over.   
  
At that Buffy launched herself from her place on her knees and straight into his chest, sending a stumbling Angelus to the ground. While Buffy rolled through the move and stood to loom over him. "Never, think the fight is over. An old…" Buffy pondered what to call him in her former life. "…lover told me that."   
  
Somehow the mention of Buffy and lovers made him spill his guts. "My father never told me anything except what a failure I was. In his eyes I was always a lad, never a true man. I fear I will not be strong enough to be a true leader when push comes to shove."   
  
Buffy felt her heart constrict and expand. _ He actually confided in me. Even Angel never told me this. But what do I tell him now? How about just telling him what's in your heart._ "I'm sorry your father never saw your true potential but I'm glad you felt like you could share this with me. I can't tell you that you will be a great leader. All I can tell you is that with me you have always been kind, considerate and a gentleman." _ Wow, girlfriend. You, suddenly, channeling the counselor. Maybe that should have been your calling instead of slayer. Would have been a lot easier to tell Mom, that's for sure._   
  
Angelus made use of her pondering to swing his legs around and send her to the floor butt first.   
  
"Never think the fight is over." He laughed.   
  


~ * ~ 

  
  
The trees in Hyde Park were full of luster and green. The winter had given way to a short spring and that had blossomed into a full summer. Nothing like California but somehow the winter cold and spring rains made summer an event to appreciate. 1800 had turned into 1801 and to Buffy, Sunnydale and the next 2 centuries seemed planets away. Sometimes when she missed her sister and her home too much she would walk through the park at midnight and look up at the moon. Thinking about the light reflected from the stars and how long it had taken to get there to illuminate the park, helped her so she could put her own path into perspective and remind herself that she would return home one day. All she had to do was stay alive or rather undead, as the case may be.   
  
That was why she was in the park that evening. Strolling along its windy lanes, looking at the luster of the trees, dreaming of a time to come. The daydream had her so strongly in its claws that she failed to feel the tingle of another vampire close by. A pair of hands pulled her into the bushes before the got a chance to struggle and now those same hands were across her mouth and abdomen. The hands belonged to a large and muscled vampire and Buffy began to be afraid for her unlife until Darla stepped into her line of vision. The relief at seeing a familiar face lasted for only a few seconds, then Buffy realized that Darla would risk the enraging the Master and kill her to be done with the treat Buffy posed to Angelus' beneficiarius. In truth it was all much simpler than that.   
  
"I am here to give you your first and final warning, little girl. So hear me and hear me well. You will stay away from Angelus. You will make it clear to him that he is nothing to you and after that you will shorten your training sessions with him and keep any contact between you as cold as possible. I think you are smart enough to understand the consequences if you do not comply. Do not fool yourself into thinking that Charles will keep you safe from my wrath. It has come to my attention that Theresa has adquired a very ambitious Childe for herself and that the both of them have also gained a great deal of respect within the warrior clan. You see, you as well as Charles are dispensable. You have until the next full moon to return Angelus to his place beside me or else."   
  
And with that last warning Buffy was pushed by the hands through the foilage hiding the clearing from the road. When she stumbled apon it the road was deserted and by the time she even considered returning to the clearing, she knew that Darla would have been long gone. She needed to go home and think about what had just happened and how she felt about it.   
  
===========================================================================  



	14. Time postponed

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: Fourteen  
Time postponed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Buffy found herself in the study around 10 in the morning. She had tossed, turned and pondered what to do about Darla's threat. She had come to one conclusion. Charles meant a great deal more to her than the current Angelus did.   
  
However she still felt uneasiness settle in her heart with the thought of hurting him. In the last year she had seen a change in the vampire. He had Angel's kindness but he was much more carefree and passionate. His aggressive tendencies had lessened with the meditative exercises they had been doing. He had a much more outspoken sense of humour and social intelligence. She knew that in time she could fall in love with this male.   
  
On the other hand, this vampire also had the potential to become the Angelus she had feared and loathed. The one she had never truly beaten and the one that had stolen something so precious to her. Should she encounter that Angelus again she wasn't sure any threat against Charles was scary enough to stop her from staking Angelus. Being the chosen one had taught her to make some really though decisions before.   
  
And then there was the timeline to consider. Who knew what she had changed already. What if Angelus and Darla were necessary to create something vital for her own life? What if she lived long enough to make it to the twenty first century only to discover everything had been changed beyond repair?   
  
All these thoughts were still floating through her head as she left her bed and went downstairs to their study, to read beside the fireplace, hoping to focus on something else for a while.   
  
There she was now walking past the books looking for something to read when the words 'Watcher' and 'Diary' caught her eye.   
  


~* ~

  
  
Charles walked into the study to discuss his plans with Buffy. He was surprised to hear that she had been up since the early morning and had been hidden away in their study for the entire time. He found her in front of the fire, feet curled underneath her and a book on her lap. She was an absolute stunning sight. "Hello my dear, what are you reading?"   
  
She looked up when she heard his voice and smiled at him, of course she had felt him approach but only now she acknowledged him. Sometimes they could be working together for hours before they greeted one another.   
  
"Hello, I'm almost through with this Watcher's Diary I found between your books. It's strange reading about vampires from long ago now that I am one. "   
  
"Really? How so?" Charles asked curiously. He had been a vampire for so long he didn't remember being anything else, like a small boy or a man.   
  
"Well for instance, this Watcher had a really interesting argument about the human soul and vampires. He said that their souls were safeguarded by a demon and that the vampire needed to drink the blood to consume the human soul and replace the one they'd lost."   
  
Charles laughed out loud at the theory and took a seat opposite from her.   
  
"That of course is a load of bollocks. Vampires drink blood to animate their dead bodies. Now the soul is a different issue. The concept of a soul is a very religious one and therefore believes about it also lay in that realm. The Christian vampires believe that our soul has gone to purgatory until our bodies turn to dust and then we will be judged. I have met Buddhist vampires who believe that our soul has moved on to the next incarnation and that only the body and the demon remain. "   
  
"But what about feelings and emotions? I always thought that vampires can't feel love or compassion but I have seen you moved to tears by a mere ballet and I have felt your affection for me through our bond."   
  
"True, vampires don't lose their emotions. I think it was best described in another one of those Watcher's diaries. Let's see if I can find it." Charles searched his library. "Here it is. The Frenchman Beaulonge wrote in 1781: 'My theory is simply this: The nosferatu has emotions but lacks any form of conscience. The concepts of good and bad are awake in its mind but it does not feel remorse for its actions just the pleasure those actions might bring."   
  
"Wow, that's a very intriguing insight. How do you think…" Buffy's question got sidetracked by a knock on the door.   
  
At Charles's 'Come in', Angelus appeared. Buffy looked at the clock and established that it was nowhere near time for them to train and she had no idea how to let him down easy so to speak. Yet here he was and it was decision time.   
  
"Hello, Charles, Buffy. I'm here to inform you that the training sessions are cancelled for now." It would be a huge understatement to say that Buffy was stupefied.   
  
"Oh," was all she said.   
  
Charles discreetly pulled back by returning the books to their former place on the shelves at the other side of the room.   
  
"Darla and I are travelling to the American continent. We hope to align the rogue clans to the Order. It would strengthen Darla's claim to the Order's leadership as well as mine. I felt I needed to tell you face to face that I will be away for well over a year." He glanced over at Charles. "I wanted to see if you had any suggestions for a training program or that problem we discussed last week. I think it may become a problem in this journey."   
  
Buffy was screaming at her brain to return to work. _Last week, discussed, problem. They are leaving?? Why did she threaten me to leave him alone last night and leave the next day? father, insecurity, a whole **year**!?_   
  
Just when Angelus was getting worried that something was wrong, she answered. "I am sure you'll do fine. Just remember to do those tai chi forms we did last month. But I am convinced that Darla is more than lucky not to mention eager to have you beside her." She hoped that it was cryptic enough but also clear. Angelus gave her a small almost shy smile before he was again the proud alpha male.   
  
"I thank you Buffy and will see you again although not soon." And then he left.   
  
_Well that was bizarre!_   
  
Charles approached her from his place at the other side ot the room. "This reminds me of the reason I came to talk to you. I have a journey planned too. You and I are going on my annual inspection trip through Europe.   
  
Buffy was again caught by surprise. "Really? Wow! I never got to do the European tour thing."   
  
Charles was sometimes truly puzzled by her but not unpleasantly so. "I would like to leave for the Coast at midnight. I have ordered Jessie to start packing for both you and herself this morning. She should be ready by now. Could you oversee her progress please and then meet me out on the courtyard a quarter to midnight? "   
  


~*~

  
  
On her way down to the courtyard Buffy, now dressed for travelling, encountered one more obstacle: **Darla**.   
  
"Hello, we meet again so soon. As unpleasant as this is for me, I wanted to make sure that we understand each other perfectly. Even though you and Angelus will not be in direct contact for well over a year, I will expect you to keep the distance between you both when you get back." Darla twirled around in a flurry of skirts and shawls to leave.   
  
This was starting to piss Buffy off. She was not some little school girl you can threaten without at least a big burly piece of muscle around. She grabbed Darla's upper arms and spun her around to face her. "I heard you the first time and I take your threats very seriously but now it's time for you to take me seriously. The way I see this situation, **you** are asking **me** for a favour and I will do it for you and you will be glad I don't decide you owe me one. Don't make the mistake of underestimating me, **Darla** or it will be time for me to show you exactly why Charles chose me for the clan. Am I getting through all of that blonde hair?" Buffy asked with a smug and hard look on her face.   
  
Darla was slowly reaching the boiling temperature of water. Of all the nerve! How dare she talk to her like that!   
  
Then a movement at the end of the hall caught her eye. She looked up over Buffy's shoulder and gazed straight into Charia's interested face. She did not need to throw wood on that particular fire and fuel the rumours that Darla was losing her grip on the Order by starting a catfight.   
  
"I think we have an understanding." She bit through clenched teeth and left in fast strides.   
  
Buffy turned around to see what had sent Darla packing so soon. Charia, who had come up behind her, asked her to follow her out to the courtyard because Charles and their travelling party were waiting for them. They walked through the corridors towards their destination, when both Charia and Buffy took a big breath in order to ask a question. They looked at each other and smiled. "You first" Charia said.   
  
"Well, I was just wondering and since you are a woman with a lot of 'wisdom', I thought maybe you could tell me. When were these travel arrangements of Darla's made?"   
  
"I believe that Angelus suggested them last night after Darla returned from a walk. It is his plan. I think he wants to make up for that small debacle during the feast of Candidatorum. "   
  
They emerged from the house only to find that all the travellers had already embarked the coach. Charia gave her an awkward hug and wished her well and Buffy climbed the small steps to reach the door that Charia held open for her. She had to duck her head to enter and therefore she didn't see all the occupants of the coach before she sat down next to Charles whose place she had clearly felt.   
  
She looked up and straight into the smiling face of her friend Mitch.   
  


~*~

  
  
And so Buffy was off to a completely different adventure than the one she had awoken to that morning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
AN: A little short but also a little naughty trick by me to keep my outline in order. Sometimes my plotbunnies run off with my story and I have to correct everything again. 


	15. The European trip

AN: I will put the entire European trip in one chapter, namely chapter 15. Therefor the updates will be made to that chapter only. I will edit the summary to let you know when a new addition is made.   
January 9th 2004 ~ new addition: Rotterdam - Paris  
Februari 16th 2004 ~ new addition: Paris - Baeza  
March 27th 2004 ~ new addition: Baeza - Vienna  
part delta was the last part of this chapter. Next up chapter 16!  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**London - Rotterdam**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The trip between London and Harwich gave Buffy the chance to really study Mitch. He was seated opposite of her in the coach and the outside world was shrouded in a thick blanket of darkness.   
  
Mitch had been turned in his late twenties, somewhere around 28 or 29. He had reddish brown hair cropped shortly, which curled in his neck and around his ears. He had sideburns that extended along the sleek lines of this open face. His nose started between two arched eyebrows and extended into a long but elegant slope. His lips were thin but when his face was relaxed like now they curled upwards in a small smile. That was probably why he was a joker by nature. He simply smiled all day. When he stood Mitch was a head taller than Buffy and although he was neither large nor burly he was still built and showed a well muscled chest beneath his shirt. All in all he was not an ugly man to see, Buffy concluded.   
  
Her perusal of him went unnoticed because he was discussing the travel arrangements for the first leg of their journey with Charles. A discussion which Buffy missed most of.   
  
The coach traveled throughout the night and arrived in Harwich just before the dawn. The vampires spent the day in a safe house. After sunset Mitch disappeared into town. He returned after a few hours announcing that they would embark on a sail ship the next evening if the winds were favorable.   
  
Of course the winds were not favorable the next evening and they had to spend another night there before the winds on the North Sea changed. Mitch, Charles and Buffy hunted for themselves and returned with a human prey for Jessie. Those moments weighed heavily on Buffy's conscience and she was only too happy to leave the little harbor town of Harwich behind.   
  
The sailing ship was made out of a combination of wood and steel and had a few small sleeping compartments. The night was clear and a strong breeze made its way from the west over the sea. Buffy stood on deck looking out over the white heads of the waves that splashed onto the bow. She felt exhilarated by the sounds, the smells and the feel of the cold air on her cold skin.   
  
They landed on the beach of Scheveningen, in the still pitch black of night. They made their way into town with the crew of the ship as porters and Mitch quickly procured a blacked out carriage for them. When they cleared the boulevard town the sun peaked over the sea line. Mitch and Jessie had fallen asleep soon after the first bumps in the road and Charles took the opportunity to discuss their destination with Buffy.   
  
"The Batavia Commonwealth is our first destination for a reason. The primary members of our Order are stationed on the British Isles because that is strategically the best choice. An island is easy to defend and we have never suffered any blows to our independence. The biggest threat to Britain can come from the French shores and the shores we just landed on. Yet this country holds the least amount of soldiers of all Aurelian territory. It does however hold many vampires, mainly due to two main reasons. One, the country is stable and has known little war within its borders. The last two changes of government were non violent. Two, the country has a very liberal attitude towards foreigners and does a great deal of business abroad. To facilitate this there are many paper trails going in and out of the country. It is the perfect place to house the Solicitors' Headquarters. Our clan protects them mainly from the surrounding countries, they act as a barrier between them and the conquering urges of the St'lynovich. "   
  
Buffy felt like she'd grasped the big picture but was confused nonetheless.   
  
"I think I understand but where are we going to exactly and what will we do when we get there?"   
  
"Our destination is called Rotterdam and we will be retrieving our traveling papers and identities. Also I will introduce you to one of the most important vampires of the European Continent."   
  
The coach drove all day sometimes stopping to refresh the horses.   
  
Charles had opened up the middle curtain when the sun shone straight through the middle of the coach leaving the vampires in the shadows. Buffy and he could look outside. She saw a green and flat landscape pass them by. The meadows were squared off with little canals and wooden fences or trees. They held an array of purposes. Some were filled with high yellow grain and others held low green crops. There were those filled with livestock. Herds of black and white cows and sheep of all ages. Sometimes this endless stream of farmland was interrupted by groups of houses or even little towns.   
  
Buffy fell asleep from the soothing monotones scenery. When the sun was low enough to cast long shadows on the road, the farmhouses grew more frequent as did the traffic. Charles roused his fellow travelers when the sound of the horses' hooves changed from a dirt packed road to cobbles.   
  
The sun had dropped behind the horizon and dusk was settling on Rotterdam. Mitch gave the driver instructions to their destination. They entered a large opening at the side of a white building and immediately started to descend. When the doors opened the four vampires stepped into what appeared to be an underground stable.   
  
A few fledgling servants ushered Charles and Buffy into a posh dining room. The table was set for three and an elderly vampiress sat at its head. She rose in a greeting but let them approach her instead of greeting her guests at the door. Charles hugged her warmly and spoke first. "Ineke, what a pleasure it is to see you again."   
  
Buffy used the moment of greeting between the two older vampires to study the female before her. A sturdy woman with a plump figure. She wore a suit made from wool and a black cotton shirt minus the chocker. Her hair was straight and cut angular around her face and neck. She had clear blue eyes that stood in a semi round face with high cheekbones and a nose that ended in a broad base.   
  
When they turned around to face Buffy she noticed the intelligent glint in the females eyes. "Madame Administrator, please allow me to introduce my Childe, **Buffy**. Buffy, this is the High Administrator of our Order, **Ineke**."   
  
After checking Buffy over with a critical eye, she motioned to the table. "Please, sit and drink with me."   
  
Charles and Ineke caught up on the gossip on either side of the North Sea. Buffy felt left out and tired and still a little confused about Ineke's function within the Order. Sensing Buffy's unease through the bond, Charles turned towards her. It was time for another explanation.   
  
"Ineke is one of the two oldest vampires on the European Continent. Her function of High Administrator makes her an important part of the workings our Order. She keeps all the records of lineage and is the only independent vampiress to judge disputes of promotion. This is mostly because she is the only one who knows her own origins and lineage."   
  
The female in question settled back into her chair obviously accustomed to being the subject of a lecture. She had lit a cigar and puffed away happily while sometimes smiling at remarks.   
  
"She also runs the European Headquarters here in Rotterdam, which functions as a gateway from England and hopefully soon the American Continent to the rest of Europe. One is obliged to report all travel itineraries here and give notice of any changes along the way. This way the Order can remain in contact with its members at any given time. Every week a set of messengers goes out across Europe collecting and distributing personal letters, working orders, manifests and decrees. Not to mention all the news and gossip."   
  
Buffy felt slightly overwhelmed. On a purely rational level she understood the system and the way it worked but it remained an abstract as far as personal experience went. _Guess, I'm just too used to a telephone and e-mail doing the communication for me. _   
  
During Buffy's musings Ineke had arisen from her chair and was now walking towards a small desk. She retrieved a letter from one of the many small drawers in the top section and she returned to the diner table. "This arrived for you from London yesterday." The older vampiress spoke while she handed Buffy the letter. Then she focused on Charles. "I am sure you are tired and wish to catch some sleep before you continue on towards Paris in the morning. I bid you a farewell and will send someone to show you to your rooms. Come by before you return to London, Charles. I would love to hear how you perceive Europe these days." And she was off in large strides.   
  
Buffy looked at the letter in her hands. It was an envelope in brown sturdy paper with an elegant handwriting on the front.   
  


_Ms. B. Summers_ _Post Address:_ _Aurelius Inc._ _Willemskade 4_ _Rotterdam, The Batavia commonwealth_

  
  
She turned it over trying to figure out where it came from but all she found was a pitch black seal with the sign of the Order of Aurelius pressed into it. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Charles standing next to her chair. "Let's retire for the night, my dear. Tomorrow awaits another day of hard traveling."   
  
They were led to two adjoining bedrooms. Jessie awaited Buffy in hers to help her undress while she told Buffy stories about this strange place and the other maids she had met there. But Buffy was still entranced by all the information about the way the order communicated and all the different functions and roles in the Order. _There is still so much for me to learn and see._ and then it suddenly hit her. _Tomorrow I will be in Paris! Me, the slayer destined to stay on the Hellmouth until I died again will be in Paris and who knows what I will see after that. _ She fell asleep in a foreign land with a smile on her face and happiness in her heart.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Rotterdam - Paris  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Around 10 o'clock in the morning a completely blacked out carriage drove out of a building at high speed. It cleared the streets of Rotterdam within 10 minutes and entered a ferry across the river Maas another 10 minutes after that. Buffy soon became seasick from being in a black box without a horizon on water. When the wheels hit solid ground again, Buffy thought the worst of that day's traveling was finally over. She was wrong.   
  
The coach drove and drove throughout the day. Never stopping for anything. It was tedious but more than that, it was painful. She had been sitting in the same position for hours and she was sure she would never be able to move a muscle again. Yet they drove on and on. Dusk came and went on into full dark of night and yet they drove on and on.   
  
Jessie had slept most of the journey. The males both read a book. _Aren't they the experienced travelers?! They could at least have warned me._ Buffy thought sullenly. She had something she desperately wanted to read but had not yet found the time to before they left. A full coach was hardly the place to read a letter from an unknown source. So, she sat doing nothing but thinking about the letter, her current life and dousing off to sleep every half an hour.   
  
Soon midnight came and went. Buffy felt like she had spent her life inside the coach. When it suddenly came to a stop, she realized she heard sounds of all kinds outside. Woman laughing, dogs barking and horses stampeding across a street. The doors opened and the occupants needed a moment to adjust their eyes to the artificial lights of Paris. They saw brownish grey roads and sidewalks made of smaller tiles in the same color. The buildings were made out of large yellow blocks of textured rock.   
  
When Buffy's feet hit the pavement she automatically breathed deeply. Her nose was bombarded with a cacophony of smells. A deep scent of cinnamon and red wine but also lighter tones of citrus and lavender perfumes. The group of travelers was met by a small scrap of a vampire with the cliché French moustache. He bowed and scraped before Charles, giving Buffy the idea that he must be a lower level officer, that was until they entered the Parisian house and every vampire they encountered bowed and scraped not only to them but also to the little man. He had been introduced to her as Comte Veltise and apparently he ran Vampire France.   
  
Being too tired to truly enjoy her arrival to the city of lights, Buffy was even more annoyed that she wasn't seeing a bed anytime soon. A whole procession of vampires strolled by her for introductions and small talk. When the last one finished she turned to Charles. "No more, please. I really need to get some sleep." Her sire smiled at her.   
  
"You did quite well and I'm sure you made an impression. Rest now and take tomorrow off to see the sights with Mitch. You deserve some time off. We will go and see the regiments the day after tomorrow. "   
  


*~*~*

  
  
The brown envelope turned over and over in the hands. It cast alternating shadows on the walls.   
  
Buffy sat upright in her bed supported by large pillows. She knew she was stalling but the hypnotizing movement of the envelope kept her from finding out its contents. Then the clock chimed the hour and she was reminded of her appointment with Mitch. She had another 2 hours left to bath and dress for her first Parisian night on the town. _Quit with the stalling and make with the reading._   
  
The seal let lose easily under her fingernail. The envelope revealed a letter written on the same brown colored paper. The letter head answered the mystery of the sender. '**Angelus**' She pushed all her thoughts aside and read the letter.   
  
_

London, the 25th of September 1801

  
Dear Buffy,   
  
I hope you have been well. The thought of not training with you for the next year is strange to me somehow. I do believe I shall miss you. Your training and company were a pleasant occurrence in my day.   
  
I hope we can keep up a correspondence for the remainder of our respective journeys.   
  
With the highest of regards,   
  
Angelus_   
  
A soft smile played around her mouth. On one level she knew perfectly well that Angelus was trying to obtain a goal with all means at his disposal. But she was enjoying the attention and the fact that this time around Angelus had not left her so easily even though it was his idea to go to America with Darla.   
  
The decision to reply to his letter was made swiftly. Then the thought popped into her head that Darla would expect the letter to contain a dismissal just like Buffy was ordered to. After reading Angelus' letter she was in no mood to accommodate Darla. She never truly feared the Blonde vampire and before she was turned she always had to play by the rules but _I'm in the Evil camp now! Maybe I could start playing by my own rules. Have some fun._ After Buffy requested a letter set and an ink pen from Jessie she set out to compose a return letter in her best 'posh' English, as Spike called it.   
  


Paris, the 30th of September 1801

  
Dear Angelus,   
  
I hope you made the journey to the other side of the world safely.   
  
I have finally arrived in Paris and plan on spending an evening enjoying its pleasures. (_See? Reading those period novels did pay off._)   
  
Receiving your letter was very pleasant. I would like to continue that sensation. I think I would like to receive more letters from you. (_Oh Buffy, you said sensation. Naughty girl!_)   
  
However, Darla made it clear to me that she was very upset by our close contact. She gave me an incentive to end it. I have no intention of doing so but maybe it might be a good idea to not be too forthcoming about the nature of our current contact. (_Say hello to Buffy the diplomat._)   
  
I'm sure I will have more to tell you in a next letter.  
I hope to hear from you soon.   
  
Kind regards,   
  
Buffy Summers (_The games have begun. _)   
  


*~*

  
  
It was magic, there was no other word to describe it. And Buffy had seen a lot of magic in both her lifetimes.   
  
Mitch had taken her to a small Bistro behind Mont Martre where they enjoyed the finest foods and wines. Then they had strolled through Paris letting the food settle down slowly and looking for something to really sustain them.   
  
Along the banks of the Seine they saw a couple of rich boys pester a farmer with their swords after which they robbed him. Buffy fed with a little more zeal that night.   
  
Now they had exited a park and stood on the Champs Elysee. It was lit with 2 large rows of candle light lanterns and a soft late summer's breeze created an agreeable atmosphere. It felt like a magical place to be and they weren't the only ones to feel like that. The boulevard was full of strolling couples feeling romantic.   
  
Mitch had offered Buffy an arm while he led her along the sidewalk telling her an anecdote of his human years. Throughout diner and the walk following it, Mitch had been pleasant company and Buffy had shared some of her life story with him. Veiled and turned to fit into this century of course. Being called as a slayer now turned into finding out about the existence of vampires which was more or less the same thing anyway.   
  
Buffy walked along Paris' beautiful streets with an inwardly stupid grin on her face. The 'give me a reason for living' Buffy was having the most fun ever as an undead. _It's final, the fates have the strangest sense of irony._   
  
She was magical, there was no doubt about in Mitch's mind. This magical creature had been laughing at and joking with and touching him all night. Of course all of it stayed friendly and he understood from past experiences that this would be all it would ever be but that was enough for him. Right now Mitch 'the clumsy' was walking around Paris with a gorgeous vampiress on his arm. He mentally stuck out his tongue at the London society and hugged Buffy tighter.   
  


~*~

  
  
Charles tapped on Buffy's door nervously. _What is keeping that blasted girl so long? Does she not remember I have important appointments waiting._   
  
Jessie opened the door and led him to a lounge chair, in the bathroom he heard Buffy moving about and tinkering with bottles.   
  
"I asked you to be ready at noon. What is keeping you?" he asked his voice filled with irritation. The object of that irritation hopped in to the room on one leg while she closed the clasps around her boot.   
  
"It's just 10 minutes after 12. Why the hurry, it's not like you're getting any older. Where are we going anyway?" While she spoke she was rooting around in the bottom of her travel trunk looking for her other boot. Charles stood up with a deep sigh and plucked the boot from beneath her bed. He handed it to her and bristled. "I told you. We are going to inspect the French regiments. Now are you finally finished getting dressed?"   
  
She looked at him while putting on her soft yellow mink coat. "Yes, grumpy! I'm ready. Let's go see the troops." Charles growled softly at her disobedient tone and led her to a blacked out coach in the stables.   
  


**~**

  
  
When Buffy got out of the coach she found herself in what appeared to be and in fact was a barn. A barn with a descending stairway in a closed off horse pen. The stairway ended in a large space below the ground level. It was filled with large wooden tables and benches. At the end of the space was another opening and another stairway going down into darkness. The vampires shifted into their demon faces to compensate the loss of sight.   
  
The second stairway ended into a landing between two corridors and another stairway downwards. The corridors had rows of openings in the walls and each opening held 2 sets of stacked bunks.   
  
They took the stairs going down again and stood at the edge of a huge dome. The space had obviously been carved out of the earth and was as large as a modern day football stadium. The walls held torches meant to illuminate but without vampire sight the center would still be shrouded in deep darkness. The floor held woven mats from some sort of nature product. Soft to the touch and yet though. There were several rounded exits at interspersed places and even elevated platforms on all 4 corners of the oval ground plan.   
  
Charles led her to the platform closest to them that held two vampires on it already. When they reached the other two, Charles spoke in a solemn voice. "In the darkest age of our Order these lands were the property of the St'lynovich. The Master and his last followers went into hiding and worked at regaining the numbers he needed to claim what was rightfully his. We fought for many years and in the end we came out victoriously. The Legions of Aurelius are meant to insure that the filth of St'lynovich will never again rule what is ours."   
  
As his words still echoed on in the dome its floor started to fill with colonies of vampires literally marching in from the doorways in the wall. They arranged themselves in large squares. Each square held a banner and a different uniform. When they all stood there fell an eerie silence over the dome, not even a breath was heard.   
  
Charles stood on the platform looking regal and dangerous. Buffy was amazed. Here stood a small town farmer, cultivated and groomed in so many years to become a king and a dome full of vampires awaited his judgment. Buffy felt nothing short of proud that this was her Sire.   
  
He then turned to the vampires Buffy did not know and they cowered. With a brisk turn he left the platform leaving Buffy no choice but to walk after him. He walked through the countless squares of vampires. Sometimes he would point out things to Buffy.   
  
"That regiment has too little flesh on their bodies to be strong enough to withstand long hand to hand combat."   
  
"Smell that row. Do you smell the human whores and alcohol on them? They are fledglings just arisen from the grave and don't think that we can't smell it. Discipline them for not adhering to the strict rules but kill the sergeant for failing to tell them to wash before the inspection."   
  
"The state of those metal breastplates is appalling. If they combat in those the stakes will surely enter their chest straight through their so called protection. The armory must be fined for their sloppy work and the fighters chastised for not requesting good materials."   
  
The whole inspection/lesson took a full two hours. After which Charles made his way back to the platform. He completely disregarded the almost weeping vampires still standing there and spoke to the regiments.   
  
"I'm not pleased by the state in which I find you. You have allowed yourself to become a disarray of underfed, pleasure seeking, undisciplined soldiers. You may think you're safe here but the St'lynovich scum have started to invade our borders again and when the time comes to teach them who is master of this land you will be needed. If you are successful in such a battle the entire Order will be at your feet."   
  
They shouted and whooped and screamed their appreciation of that idea. Charles boomed over them using his years of speaking in that dome and knowing exactly what volume of voice was needed.   
  
"BUT THE STATE YOU'RE ARE IN NOW WILL ENSURE THAT YOU WILL DIE TRYING TO ACHIEVE THAT HONOR."   
  
The cave went silent yet again.   
  
"You can become the soldiers that will make the Order proud but you will have to work at it hard and long." Charles took one step towards the 2 vampires on the platform. "and you will need a strong leadership to inspire that in you." In a flash Charles had turned around and drawn 2 stakes. Before even Buffy realized his intentions he had plunged them in the hearts of the other 2 vampires and they were disintegrating into a dusty pile when a loud 'oh' was heard from the vampires down in the dome.   
  
"Who is the third in command?" from the first square a vampire stepped out of the first row. "I am, Commander. My name is Zack Morris."   
  
"Come join me here, Zack." Charles bid while waving his hand. The man climbed the stairs to the platform and Charles continued. "Zack, as first in command of the French Regiments I would like to introduce to you to my Child, Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is Zack Morris." The bewildered Zack and highly amused Buffy shook hands. Then Charles turned towards the vast audience again. "Regiments, I present you the new first in command, Zack Morris and your second Legion Commander, Buffy Summers. Make them proud in the name of Aurelius." The vampires all put their hands to their hearts and shouted in unison "Aurelius". Apparently this signaled the end because now the squares filled back into walking formation and exited the dome. Charles turned towards Zack who in turn took an involuntary step back. "I will be back in 2 years time to see if there are any improvements. Trust that your predecessor got the same warning but learn from his mistakes."   
  


~~*~~

  
  
When they were in the coach headed back, Buffy could no longer keep quiet.   
  
"All right. Color me confused! I have no idea what just happened. What those regiments are for? How this works? Why they are there and a whole bunch of other questions that I just can't think of right now but they will probably come to me when I'm sleeping and I hate it when that happens."   
  
Actually Charles had been surprised at how well behaved she had been. He would have at least expected one question.   
  
"Tomorrow we leave for Spain to check on the armories. There I will explain everything and teach you about troop movements and warfare with large legions and many more undoubtedly new skills. I just had to take care of this first."   
  
Buffy sat back and contemplated this new destination. _Spain, I hope it's hot there because I miss the warm Californian temperatures. _  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Paris - Baeza**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Warning: strong language  
#~~   
  
The warmth slowly flowed into her skin inhibited only by the long cotton sleeping gown she wore for modesty reasons. Her spread fingertips felt the grainy surface of the tiles. Her hair was pinned up allowing her neck to absorb every bit of heat.   
  
And as she laid there feeling the day's heat, the air above her started to cool down and it pulled the heat away from her again.   
  
The sound of the fountain was the only thing that was heard throughout the hacienda because the human servants did not stay after dust. Even if one or two had stayed behind, the water clattering on the marble was too loud to drown out their faint heartbeats.   
  
Buffy looked up at the sky from the fully shadowed patio as it changed from blood red clouds to blue starry night. Tonight she was contemplating the time gone by. It was hard to wrap her mind around the concept that she had been here for a year. _Shouldn't I get used to this being the vampire and all?_ The day that she had arrived to the hacienda located in the hills above Baeza still stood out clearly in her mind.   
  
~~ * ~~  
  
They had driven through the French countryside at a leisurely pace. Stopping after only a half night of traveling and mostly staying a day or so in the villages they encountered to enjoy the scenery and then they would head out to the next stop.   
  
Buffy was entranced by the country. The tastes of both the strange foods and the inhabitants of the land were light and full of different flavors like herbs and flowers. The architecture of the castles and manors they were invited to for diner as they traveled under the guise of Mitch's former station in life. The way the local ladies of lesser nobility fawned over Mitch and Charles and envied their 'cousin' for traveling so intimately with two such lovely male specimens. This was something Buffy always laughed about because those ladies often got much more intimately acquainted with either of them than she had ever been.   
  
It had taken them a full month to reach the mountains of Andorra. They passed through them in a full day and night, without making any stops and afterwards they took a whole week in Barcelona to recover from the trip. From there they continued on towards Baeza in the same way they had traveled through France. But there was a profound difference in the ambiance. It seemed like every experience became richer, deeper and darker. The wine was stronger, the people tasted of thick coppery blood with an earthy tone underneath. The men aggressively chased after Buffy and more than once paid for their forwardness with their lives. The houses became larger and less extravagant but much more rich in furniture.   
  
Two months and two weeks after they had left Paris, they finally rolled into Baeza and came to a stop in front of the large hacienda that stood overlooking the hills surrounding the town. The hacienda was built in a square shape with the patio in the middle. It was two stories high and one corner continued into a squired tower room. The rich terracotta and brown colors on the outside almost made it blend into the landscape surrounding it. The inside was decorated much more vibrantly, in deep sky blue and a striking sun yellow.   
  
Buffy felt immediately at home when she dropped herself onto her large bed in her own set of rooms. The whole Spanish décor gave off a very native Californian feel and yet it wasn't anything like her old stomping ground and she loved it.   
  
~~ * ~~   
  
The months since then had been filled with new experiences. First she was shown around the armories where the Order's blacksmiths made swords, lances and other weaponry from the best Spanish steel. Even experimental guns were made there, although the use of them for a vampire Order was highly doubted, since a human that had been shot tasted less than desirable and besides, one had to be an exceptionally good shooter to be able to hit a vampire in the heart with a wooden bullet. Yet Buffy found it amazing what a 300 year old blacksmith could produce. She felt like a little girl on Christmas morning picking and choosing everything she liked from battle axes to swords and knives.   
  
Then there were the daily lessons with Charles. They studied charts, maps and books. From dust till dawn they sat in the tower room discussing troupe movements, battle strategies, defensive and offensive actions and soldier discipline.   
  
Some nights he would take her horseback riding through the hills and mountains. Six months ago he had started to teach her sword fighting on horseback. She was becoming quite skilled at it.   
  
Soon after they had arrived Buffy had started to itch for a good training session or even a good fight. She had done some tai chi on the patio and Mitch had approached her.   
  
>  
  
"You really are very graceful, Buffy. I look like a big clog compared to that. "   
  
She giggled at his remorseful tone.   
  
"Yes, I think you do. But this particular clog still gets his dinner every night so what does it matter?"   
  
He raised his eyebrow at that. "Maybe one day I'll run into something that'll be more than I can handle. Or maybe I just want to be a better fighter to impress a certain member of the fighter clan."   
  
"Are you asking me to train you?" She remembered the inauguration and knew that Mitch could hold his own against most vampires. He wasn't a real match for her yet but there was definite potential. Besides it gave her a good excuse to fight some more without playing with her food as Charles disdainfully called it. Demon hunting had been out of the question. Besides the fact that there were hardly any demons around, Charles would definitely be suspicious after her whereabouts, he was nothing if not protective of her.   
  
"Are you offering to train me?" Charles countered the question.   
  
"Do you think you could keep up with my training schedule?" she punned.   
  
Even if it had been decided with that simple exchange, the challenge was still on to see who would end up having the last word. Unfortunately Mitch won.   
  
"I know it's worth it. All of Angelus' regular conquests spoke of his renewed vigor since you started training him. That alone is reason enough." He blew her a kiss and walked off towards his own rooms. He never saw her face become serious.   
  
>   
  
Angelus still sent her letters.   
  
For the most part they were descriptions of his life at the other side of the world. Stories about the rogue vampires he met and she could easily read between the lines that he secretly admired them.   
  
He wrote to her about his training routine and asked her advice or gave her tips about new moves he had learned.   
  
And sometimes he would write to her about how much he missed her. These paragraphs had started out friendly just like their relationship had been in London. But slowly they progressed and Buffy had been a willing accomplice. Her time in Spain was a wonderful adventure but being away from Angelus had shown her that he had represented a familiar part of home for her. Warped as it may be, Angelus was something she knew from Sunnydale and that gave her a weird sense of belonging.   
  
So she indulged herself in these letters to Angelus. She thanked him for his compliments and coyly flirted back. As Angelus' feelings for her grew stronger and more in the open they forced her to really examine her own.   
  
Was she just playing to feed her own homesickness?   
  
What did this Angelus meant to her?   
  
His latest letter had sent all these thoughts into a headspin. So she found herself lying on the ground of the patio like she did every evening but she was unable to appreciate the sensation.   
  
The words of his letter went round and round in her head:   
  
_ Dear Buffy,   
  
I dreamt of you yesterday and I was certain I smelled you on my pillow as I awoke. Finding you not there left me with a lonely heart. Darla is off again on one of her long trips with a rogue leader. She is closing the final stages of our deal. Formal requests for representatives have been sent to the Master. This means that we will be returning home soon.   
  
My Beloved, I am going to ask a favor of you. Understand that I can not leave Darla. She is my Sire and holds my place in the Order within her grasp but she no longer has my love or my admiration. They are yours now. Can you search for a way that we could be together?   
  
Your letters reflect your loneliness. Give me a chance to make you happy again.   
  
My love is yours,   
  
Angelus_   
  
And there it was. No more room to maneuver, no more chances to escape, it was time to accept to herself at least, exactly what she was feeling. There were a few things that she knew for sure. One, Angelus was an amazingly beautiful male and he got her motor revving so to speak. His strong brown eyes, his defined face, his sculptured body and the hands that held such a promise of passion, she knew exactly what those hands could stroke up in her.   
  
Then there was his mind, it was devious and maybe it was the demon that lived inside of her but she relished the mind games and the taunts that he played. Of course her demon also loved the fact that she could see right through them.   
  
This vampire was a contradiction to everything she ever wanted and yet he held her passion and desire in his hands. And she was going to take everything he offered her.   
  
_But how are you going to manage to keep that particular relationship a secret in a place where even the smallest sigh could lead to the biggest rumor? _   
  
Now there was a real problem. Darla would surely take very extreme measures to keep Angelus with her and she had made the choice to keep Charles safe before they left on this European trip. If this was going to happen she needed to be really smart about it.   
  
That opportunity presented itself in the form of Mitch, who at that moment entered the patio from his rooms. She rose up from her lying position and sat on the floor with her legs tucked underneath her. Mitch walked towards her and sat down on a bench right next to her. He carried a single long stemmed red rose with him.   
  
"Are you enjoying the evening?" He asked as he handed her the flower.   
  
She smiled at him and answered truthfully. "I am still unsure about it but maybe you can change my mind?"   
  
Spending some time with Mitch would take her mind of both Angelus and missing Sunnydale. A slash of bright hair went through her head. She quelled the feeling quickly. "You up for grabbing a bite to eat in town tonight?" she asked with a flirty tone and seduction in her eyes. During their year in Spain, their evenings out had started to become more and more like dates, pushed ahead by the close physical contact during their training sessions.   
  
"My Beautiful Buffy, I would love nothing more and we will, but I have a prior engagement that I have to attend to first. Can you wait until midnight?"   
  
"Sure, pick me up outside the Hacienda!"   
  
She became aware of Charles standing on the upper level balcony that ran across all sides of the patio. He looked at them smiling pleased. _ Another plus in Mitch's box. Charles approves of him, but would that be a good reason to… _ Her thoughts were interrupted by her Sire speaking loud enough to reach their sensitive ears on the ground below him.   
  
"Buffy, I need your help with the weekly budget rapports."   
  
She groaned. "The slave driver calls. I am looking forward to later tonight." She impulsively kissed him on the cheek, after which she ran off to change and help Charles.   
  
**~**   
  
The dress consisted of a black silk shirt covered in shortening layers of black and red gauze. Its body was tightly laced onto her own torso with a v shaped red lace trimming across her bosom. Her hair was rolled on top of her head and was kept together by a blood red large comb.   
  
She looked like the ultimate Spanish beauty except for the fact that she wasn't Spanish.   
  
"Mi belleza, Gordita, My love, you look like the moon and the stars out on a Summer's day. Your appearance entrances me so. When are you going to give me the pleasure of your _company_?" He asked her as he came close enough to kiss her.   
  
Buffy noticed that he went in for her lips and thoughts flashed through her head. _Do you want him to kiss you? Maybe if you let him kiss you, you will forget about what you feel for Angelus. Is it fair to kiss him if I have feelings for another man? You better decide soon _   
  
Mitch saw the insecurity in her eyes and made the decision for her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her in their normal friendly hug. He would wait for her to make the first move. Besides he had been sated for the evening.   
  
Buffy felt relieved as she returned the hug. That feeling changed as she got the chance to smell him up close. Underneath the citrus eau de cologne, she got a whiff of a female's arousal and sex. This particular smell was from the human maid that cleaned their rooms and Buffy was surprised at the lack of blood. He had fucked her but not fed of her.   
  
Buffy pulled back to look at him. Deciding that joking about it would be the best approach, she swatted his arm. "You rascal, you. Did you came to me straight from another woman's bed? Did you think I would not smell her on you? And then you ask me when I'll let you into mine? I will admit that you are a bold vampire, Mitchell, very bold indeed."   
  
Mitch laughed out loud and his eyes danced with mischievous mirth. "Buffy, you know that I am a vampire with needs. It's not like you are requesting a mating with me and should you decide to couple, I would of course be discreet, but you are not proposing either of those things, so I am free to enjoy the carnal joys of a human's body."   
  
Buffy cocked her head regarding him seriously. "Suppose we would 'couple' and I wanted to be discreet as you call it. What would you think about that?"   
  
His face became solemn as he answered her. "Buffy, you are a grandchilde of the Master. I could not control you even if I had the desire to do so. My very being is compelled to obey your commands."   
  
"And what does this coupling mean exactly?" she asked.   
  
Surprise filled his eyes. "You don't know?" Then he figured out why. "Of course you don't know. Angelus is bold enough to try that even though he is coupled to Darla and we all know that you are quite capable of handling him. Other than that there are no available vampires high up enough to propose it to you and I understand that Charles is not eager to have a competitor for your loyalties. He would not volunteer the information so you could pick a coupling for yourself. "   
  
She laughed with him hoping he would not catch on to her insecurity.   
  
"Come, I will walk you to that tavern and buy you the best calvados they have to offer and I will make you one."   
  
Mitch's step was light as he walked beside her in the night. This European trip might present him with what half the Order desired, 'The intangible Miss Buffy Summers.'   
  
*~~~~* _  
  
My sweet Angelus,   
  
I apologize that this letter took so long. After your request in the last letter I needed some time to think.   
  
I admit that your offer of affection and companionship is very seductive and I have decided that I would very much like to be seduced.   
  
I understand your choice to maintain your connection to Darla and must say that I in no way wish to get entangled into Order politics by joining my fate with yours. Therefore the attention of the Order must be diverted from any possible romantic involvement between the two of us.   
  
I have found a way to procure this.   
  
Mitchell, childe of Charia, has asked me to grant him a coupling with me. We have agreed to be discreet in our own affairs so he will never know about us. I have told him I need some time and I will await your answer before I give him mine.   
  
I hope you will see the benefits of this arrangement like I do.   
  
Before you answer me, I do have one demand. I respect your decision and will tolerate Darla in your bed but I will not share you with anyone else. In return Mitch will be my only other.   
  
I was pleased to hear of your accomplishments and glad to read of you quick return to London. I am starting to forget the way your eyes brighten when we spar.   
  
As I understand it Charles wants us to head out to Austria next week. After that we are going back to London ourselves.   
  
I hope to hear from you again soon.   
  
My deepest regard,  
Buffy _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Baeza - Vienna**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angelus stood in front of the windows of a large townhouse. His eyes were angrily staring into the black abyss of night.   
  
_She wants Mitchell, childe of Charia to join her in a coupling?_   
  
This new and unexpected development did not at all fit in within his plans for Charles and her. _Now that bastard will never suspect that it is me that is occupying his precious Buffy. How am I going to feed him the knowledge that not only do I hold his place in the Order but that I am also his Childe's lover when Mitchell is flaunting her on his arm. Damn that smug little piece of horse dung. He should have stayed away from her and now he will pay for his insolence. I will teach him not to mess with my plans._   
  
Of course those were all his conscious thoughts, carefully arranged and thought up to appease his demon nature and his need for power over himself. Even he knew that they were lies to justify the feeling churning deep in his stomach, the little voice underneath his thoughts that spoke to him however hard he tried to deny it.   
  
Right now it was saying that he was jealous of the young vampire, of his ability to openly pursue Buffy. He was jealous of the fact that the boy would be able to stand before the Master and declare that he would join his fate with that of the Master's newest Grand-Childe. He knew that Buffy's words would cut him deeply when she announced to the gathered Order that Mitchell, Childe of Charia was hers and invite any other to fight her for him.   
  
He would detest every time he would have to smell the boy's sex fragrance on her just to keep the charade believable.   
  
Then the voice reminded him that the charade was for his sake and for the first time in his existence Angelus smiled a genuine happy smile. He remembered Liam's amazement when he was approached by the glowing beauty in her rich dress and her blond hair. Where all the local girls worshipped and feared him, this woman acted like she was allowing him into her presence and it felt like a great gift was bestowed on him.   
  
But that amazement was a pale comparison to what Buffy's decision inspired in him.   
  
This small package in a glorious female form with a mind that withstood his every try at mind games and confusion, her razor-sharp wit and mighty fighting skills, this proud vampiress had chosen to be with him even if he would disgrace her with his decision to not leave his Sire.   
  
Of course he quelled the voice that wanted him to keep his own self respect firmly in place.   
  
So now his problem was what to respond to her. How to express himself with the necessary dignity, what words to use to convey a message of distaste and consent?   
  
He sat at his desk and wrote,  
And rewrote,  
And wrote again.   
  
*()*   
  
Buffy remembered being a huge fan of the Sissi movies with Romy Schneider when she was eight. The story was a romantic one. A noble girl from a small town in the Austrian Empire fell in love with the Kaiser and became the Kaiserin of the people. Of course there was a wicked mother in law and an evil count and tragic deaths but that wasn't why Buffy was in love with the movies. It was the amazing dresses with their large skirts and richly embroidered bodices worn by ladies with elaborated hairdos of pinned up curls. It was the colorful rococo houses with beautiful hunting scenes on the walls and beds that were dressed in silks and hung with velvets, lighted by large chandeliers that sported arrangements of cut glass.   
  
In the previous three years Buffy had moments in which she felt like the eight year old that wanted nothing more than to be Sissi but it was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. Sitting down in a gold enameled window sill on a embroidered pillow wearing a large crinoline and beaded bodice. Her hair was in curls and beads and the room she was in, her room, was just like a picture from the movie only slightly less rich in furniture.   
  
They had arrived at Schattenburg in Feldkirch 2 days before after a long and tiring journey through France and the Alps. _Man, those were cold!_   
  
Buffy was glad they would be returning home soon because as much as she loved seeing all these different countries and learning all these new things, this traveling took a lot of energy and after all the decisions she made in Spain, Buffy felt up to getting some proverbial solid ground under her feet.   
  
The hidden door in a large wall panel of a meadow with cows, opened as Jessy entered the room. The girl crossed the expanse of the room and delivered a letter from Angelus after which she discreetly left again. _That girl is getting really good at this servant deal. I have to get her a bonus of some kind when this traveling business is over_   
  
Then she turned her attention to the letter in her hands. Only a small part of her doubted that it contained a rejection but she was apprehensive about Angelus's reaction to her proposal.   
  
No more procrastinating. It was time to act like a slayer and read this letter.   
  
_December 1802  
Dearest Buffy,   
  
I write to you with mixed feelings. I loath the thought of you in another's arms. My wish is to possess you whole and solely.   
  
Maybe one day I will make that wish come true but until that time comes, I will consent to this arrangement and hold my tongue.   
  
I intend to show you what a real lover can be, my beautiful creature of the dark. When we return to London, I will start making preparations to make our reunion a memorable one.   
  
Till then, My precious!   
  
Angelus_   
  
Loathing, possession, those were the terms Buffy recalled from the Angelus she knew in Sunnydale. Yet this one was very different, maybe it had been the influence of the years being repressed by the soul. Maybe she really was in another time **and** another place, where Angelus was still a badass vampire but one with a sense of duty to the Order and his Sire. A place in which Angelus felt a deep desire to be with Buffy, deep enough apparently to accept her being with somebody else publicly.   
  
While she was pondering this character difference, the naughty part of her brain provided another perspective. _"Well Buffy, it seems like you are going to be able to eat your cake and have it too!"_   
  
She looked up as she felt her sire approaching. She hoped he hadn't come to instantly whisk her away to this grand affair he had been drilling her on the whole journey. She wanted to ask his opinion on her coupling before she gave her affirmative answer to Mitch.   
  
--*--   
  
She sat looking at the door when Charles opened it, holding his precious cargo in his hands, but he knew that the jewelry would only enhance his Childe's beauty. He felt a sense of anticipation and a little bit of fear coming through the bond now that he was closer. _Is she nervous about tonight's ball?_   
  
He put the boxes on her dressing table and walked over to kiss her on the forehead. His lips lingered near her skin as he whispered. "My beautiful Childe, the rays of the cursed sun still glow from within you, even after all the years under the moon's light."   
  
She chuckled. "You're a real charmer, you know that, Charles? Real smooth with the words."   
  
Instead of answering her quip, he took her hand and led her to the dressing table setting her down with her back towards the useless mirror.   
  
He opened the box when she started to speak. "I have something to ask you and I know I can make this decision without your consent but I will not do it if you don't want me too. You mean everything to me, you are all the family I have in this place so I really want you to be okay with this."   
  
She closed her mouth only to open it again and take a big unnecessary breath obviously trying to stead her nerves. He just went on opening the boxes and lying them out. At her look, he nodded for her to continue as he pulled out a set of deep ruby and white diamond earrings. He pulled back her hair to fasten one of them on her ear as she continued.   
  
"Mitch asked me if I would agree to a coupling with him."   
  
He walked around her to fasten the other earring on her other ear and asked. "Do you desire a coupling with him?"   
  
Going back to the table, he retrieved a bracelet of deep blue sapphires interlacing with the same white diamonds.   
  
Charles's dead heart felt like it jumped for joy at this conversation. Not only did his Childe choose the vampire of his choice to couple with but she also wanted his approval. She wanted to keep their link intact. Charles had accepted the risk of losing their connection when he subtly pushed her towards Mitchell. It wasn't unheard of that younger Childer who initiated a coupling could lose themselves in the perceived link with the other coupler and thus severing the existing link with their sire. Some less strong Childer had dusted because of the severance but Buffy was an exceptional strong child and would survive. Charles would have been extremely disappointed if she had chosen that way nonetheless.   
  
"Yes, I think I do want him and I want your approval too." She said as he clasped the bracelet around her wrist. She sat waiting for his answer.   
  
He walked to the last box. With both hands he lifted a necklace from it. The solitaire ruby was the size of a small rock and it was surrounded by the white diamonds. From the center, with the ruby, the sapphire stones ran up the length of the necklace both ways each encased in a circle of the diamonds. It created a collection of blue flowers with white pedals and a red one in the middle.   
  
He showed it to her before he clasped it around her neck. She did a sharp intake of breath and he knew she was impressed. He slid his hands from her neck to her cheeks and held her face lightly. "I approve, **My** Childe"   
  
Then he tilted her head and kissed her forehead again.   
  
"Now let's attend this Ball and show the world Buffy Summers, Childe of Charles." He took her hand to lead her out of the room but she stayed in her seat and pulled his hand.   
  
"Sire, thank you."   
  
He merely nodded and crooked his head because he was well aware that this was not what she wanted to ask him. She squirmed a little under his scrutiny which was unusual because she was very good at standing up to him _A little too good!_   
  
"Why am I wearing these enormously expensive jewels? Don't get me wrong, it definitely adds to the whole Sissi décor but why?"   
  
"Walk with me and I will explain, we are running late."   
  
He left the room and kept on walking through corridors and staircases towards the back and ground level of the castle.   
  
"These pieces were made for my first Childe when I presented her on this exact same occasion. No other has worn them until now. They enhance your beauty and will show the gathering how proud I am of you."   
  
She didn't stop walking, although her heart told her to hug him close and never let him go. "I know," she muttered quietly.   
  
She felt the ballroom long before they approached it. Her slayer sense went haywire at the room filled with vampires, some of them were really ancient.   
  
Charles stopped. "Now remember! This year Aurelius hosts the Lustrum Gathering of the Vampire Orders. The diplomats of all Orders are here as well as representatives. You and I represent our Order. Watch your back because we are the most sought after trophy kills, although it is frowned upon to use the actual gathering for this end."   
  
She grinned. "I know Charles and this year the border disputes with the St'lynovic make it even more of a sensational event. You will go in first and I will be announced after Mitch and the other new Childer of the gathering Orders. I will be careful with my words and not let the others provoke me. I was listening all 10 times, Charles."   
  
All he did was sent his apologies through a shrug of his shoulders, after which he pointed out the waiting room.   
  
Buffy entered with a familiar thought _Showtime!_   
  
0)(0   
  
She had been silently regarding the other Childer present, her peers like Mitch but also enemies, allies and the undetermined. There were vampires from all ages and all walks of life but it was certain that all were strong enough to attend the Gathering. A show of a weak childe would reflect badly on the Order.   
  
Buffy was kept for last as she was the highest ranking debutant at the Gathering and would be ushered in with due respect. She heard familiar words behind the entry doors to the ball and prepared to dazzle them. _Ladies and Gentlemen, this is why I would have been Prom Queen if I had shown up or I haven't set fire to the gym._   
  
Charles looked at the same doors but from the other side. He heard the same words as his Childe: "Presenting herself to the Gathering, Miss Buffy Anne Summers, Childe of Charles, representative of the Order of Aurelius."   
  
She pushed the doors open to walk a few steps into the room. Then she bowed deeply and the room was stunned for a few minutes. Only Mitch and Charles understood why. The lamps of the room behind her lit up her skin and gave her that radiance that only Buffy could show off so well. Her blond hair created a halo around her head full of lit up curls. Her smile was dazzling and her eyes sparkled. She was using her best grace in the bow and she looked like a fragile small poppet.   
  
Slowly applause broke out across the room. Males and Females alike looked upon her with lust and appreciation. Charles went to her and held her hands as he announced:   
  
"Now that the debutants have joined us. **Let the Gathering commence!**"   
  
She figured that the worst part was now behind her. Of course, she was wrong. Soon after she had been introduced Buffy became aware of approaching humans. They were lead into the ballroom by a few minion vampires. They were all young and beautiful men and women who stood without a fear and with clear eyes in a room filled with vampires. From the corner of the ballroom that Charles had identified as the St'lynovich party, a male came forward.   
  
He stood straight as a plank but an elegant plank . His brownish black hair was cropped really short leaving his ears and forehead free. His face was a collection of elegant lines and flats. The smooth forehead that ended in a straight line of eyebrows, the nose that was in precise proportion to the rest of the face, the lips that were actually luscious and deep crimson against his pale skin. Yet the most striking features of his face were his eyes. They were set back a little but round and dark and they spoke in volumes whenever he did.   
  
"Charles, we offer you these faithful as a token of our appreciation for your hospitality." The man kept his voice pleasant but he spat out the words appreciation and hospitality like viper's venom.   
  
Buffy's sire bowed and spoke with the same mix of pleasantries and venom. "We accept these **gifts** in the spirit in which they are given and present them to our guests."   
  
At that vampires started to approach the group and pick and choose from their numbers. They fed the humans bits of the hors d' oeuvres and gave them glasses of the champagne. Laughter was heard throughout the ballroom and as soon as the music started so did the dancing.   
  
Buffy turned her back towards the spectacle and took a glass of warmed blood with spices from Mitch. "What is this?" she questioned him with a dark look on her face. Somehow she was sure her conscience wasn't going to like this.   
  
"This is a custom that the Order doesn't indulge in. Faithful take too much time and energy and very few are found in Europe. A Faithful is a person who craves the bite and has the faith that the Order will some day turn them immortal as a fledgling; that if they serve the Order well, they might even become a Childe. When they are presented at a ball like this, they are used to show how much the vampires here can refrain themselves. It's a token of civilization to laugh and dance with something that will soon become your food." In some dark corners vampires were already biting in human breasts or wrists.   
  
The Slayer inside Buffy was screaming at the indignation of it all but what was she to do? She knew these people were dying at the hands of vampires and for the first time in years, she felt like a slayer again; but the room was filled with vampires and to start slaying now would mean starting a war on the Order of Aurelius and her Sire who would be extremely disappointed in her. Besides these people had come here knowing full well what that meant.   
  
She wasn't going to intervene but she couldn't just stand there and look at it either. She needed to be distracted and she knew just how to do that. She caught her Sire's eye and he nodded. "Mitch, would you like to come with me outside to the garden, there is something I wish to discuss with you."   
  
Outside they were greeted by the crisp mountain air and a clear but only half moon. Feldkirch village offered a spectacular view down in the valley below. They stood next to each other enjoying the silence and chill.   
  
Buffy found it was time _Let's have some cake shall we?_ She asked her naughty self. "When we get back to London I will announce to the Order that we are to be coupled."   
  
First came the surprise. He must have not expected it anymore after it took her so long to agree. Then came amazement. That punched Buffy in the gut. Here she was just using him and he thought of it as a great gift but all that soon left her mind when he kissed her.   
  
His hand felt protective around her waist. His lips felt soft as they pressed against hers and his other hand entangled delicately into her pinned up hair trying not to disturb it and still caress her in a most tantalizing way. His lips opened in a sigh and in her desire to pay him back for what he was making possible, Buffy opened her own and touched his lips with her tongue. His own soon joined her and they played a game of caress and feel. His mouth was warm from their drinks and the added flavor gave all the more leisure to their kiss. Until Buffy felt her Sire beckoning her along their bond. She broke the kiss off with some regret and explained that Charles needed them inside. He squeezed his hand on her hip and let go of her.   
  
Charles stood in the ball room together with some of the Aurelian diplomats and the St'lynovich representative surrounded by his own Court.   
  
"There she is." The dark stranger spoke as Buffy approached the group. "Your bond must be very strong if you can summon her so quickly, Charles."   
  
Her Sire wore a proud smile. "She does not disappoint me!" he answered. "Buffy, this is Marius of St'lynovich."   
  
The representative now wore a sly smile mirroring Charles and his tone was even more condescending than before. "But it does puzzle me why you would choose a pretty face as your second in command. Were you getting lonely, Charles?"   
  
Buffy felt Mitch stiffen next to her and Charles sent her a warning across the bond not to speak.   
  
"Marius, you cannot accuse me of bad taste now, can you?" The question was answered with a bark of a laugh.   
  
"No Charles, I can not! She is without a doubt the most beautiful creature here." A woman in his Court snorted very unladylike at the remark and Buffy could understand why. Not only was she very beautiful with long straight raven black hair and gorgeous deep pools of eyes framed by long lashes but she also smelled very strongly of Marius and sex. Then something in the ongoing conversation caught her attention.   
  
"There is also another explanation. You would not have turned a slayer now, would you Charles?" This time Mitch snorted, Buffy tried very hard not to look like a deer caught in headlights and Charles simply laughed out loud.   
  
"When I turned Buffy, the slayer was very much alive in London and another was called in Sweden when **our** Master snapped her neck after draining her dry."   
  
"Good!" Marius replied. "I would not want to have to put you to the question for breaking the rules."   
  
The growing agitation Buffy felt along the bond made her decide to intervene before her Sire did something rash on her behalf. "As much as I'm enjoying all this attention, I am certain there are much more important issues to discuss at a Gathering than my origins."   
  
"Normally I would be inclined to agree with you, but seeing as you are Aurelius's Second in Command, your origins and abilities are the subject of much scrutiny." Her opponent spoke while turning his attention towards her. He stood gazing down at her with piercing eyes trying to intimidate Buffy.   
  
Buffy on the other hand had dealt with more than one master vampire before and a cyborg and a hellgod to booth; so this particular demon did very little to intimidate her.   
  
She took a step forward placing herself directly inside his personal space and looked at him square in the eyes. "If you are that interested in info about me? Here's a little tidbit to tide you over: I'm not stupid. Now unless you wish to discuss our border disputes, I think my time is more pleasantly spent somewhere else. What will it be?"   
  
A wave of warning growls were accompanied by a movement of Marius's Court to punish this insolent debutant. They were abruptly stopped by the risen hand of their leader whose eyes were still locked with Buffy's. "As far as I am concerned St'lynovich Borders are clear and these alleged incursions are yet to be proven. When you have the proof, there will be something to talk about until then I bid you goodbye, Charles of Aurelius."   
  
Charles made a small bow as a farewell greeting but the gesture was lost on the backs of the retreating St'lynovich court.   
  
Keeping his face pleasant Charles addressed Buffy at a near whisper. "For someone who claims they are not, that was extremely stupid, as you call it."   
  
Buffy smiled the same pleasant smile but much more genuine. "Yes it was, but it was also extremely fun!"   
  
A small twinkle appeared in her Sire's eyes. "That it was my Childe. That is was!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: The vampire named Ineke is modelled after my grandmother with the same name. Even if she has not (yet) played a major part of this story, she did play one in my life. I miss her dearly and this was my way of immortalizing her if only a bit. I hope that 2004 will bring you all more inspiration and beauty. Love, Esile  
AN: Chapter 15 is dedicated to Kumiko because of her endless support of this fic.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	16. one plus one equals two

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: sixteen  
one plus one equals two  
===========================================================================  
  
  
The fingers massaging her scalp felt heavenly. The girl was definitely a godsend; one of the best things about living this long was the chance to train a proper ladies' maid.   
  
"Where is Master Angelus taking you tonight?" The girl asked modestly.   
  
Darla's face lit up in a smile. "He wouldn't say but judging by the last few nights I am sure it will be pleasurable." She purred. "Oh, and he told me to dress for a stroll so make sure my hair is secure. I hope he found some nice prey to hunt that he wants us to enjoy together. Maybe a nice group of debutantes to the Royal Court it is the right time for them."   
  
"He has been laving you with affection lately, mistress. Your time abroad together has been most favorable for your connection."   
  
Darla glowed even more with accomplishment. Yes, her idea to show her worth and take Angelus away from his 'distractions' had worked out well on both accounts. Although, she had been afraid that the latter had failed because of Angelus' sulky moods in America, but his mood had changed dramatically when they returned home. _Maybe he just missed being home._ Even though Darla doubted that, she wouldn't question a good thing when it happened.   
  
"I heard on the grapevine that he has been denying all others preferring your company." The girl spoke again. Another reason she love her ladies' maid. She had a good ear to the ground or rather the grapevine as she called it.   
  
"Really? Well, I am definitely glad to hear that." Yes, Darla was feeling a whole lot better than when she had left London.   
  
#   
  
Leonard Yourdon stood before the large desk, with most of the Council of Watchers' highest members seated on the other side.   
  
"Your report was very compelling, which is why we asked you to come here. You stated that the vampire Charles of Aurelius and his Childe have somehow provoked the Order of St'lynovich during this Lustrum Meeting as you call it."   
  
He nodded. "Yes sir, and this time the provocation might be big enough to start a serious war between them. Much like was accounted in the Diaries."   
  
The Watcher who had spoken was now reading his papers before addressing him again. "But you state here that all that happened was that there is a bounty out on the head of …" He read out loud with his reading glasses perched on his nose. "Miss Buffy Summers. How does that start a war, mister Yourdon?"   
  
_Time to test your theory, old boy!_ "Well sir, the last few years the St'lynovic have been crossing over into Aurelian territory and attacking either Aurelian strongholds or large numbers of humans to create angry masses of humans that turn on the Aurelian vampires. However, the Order of Aurelius could never prove that the St'lynovich were actually doing these things in an organized effort to undermine them. Now if a hit man would murder the Masters GrandChilde and there was even a shred of St'lynovich involvement then that might lead to a declaration of war by the Master. I think that the tour Charles and his Childe made was partly to mobilize the Aurelian troops on stand by. I am convinced that the situation is more volatile then we are aware of."   
  
"I see, and what do you recommend?"   
  
"I recommend that we bring in the slayer and take out the Master of Aurelius." He stayed silent for a minute to let his words really sink in with the people across from him. "The shift in balance should be enough to either tip the scales in the St'lynovich favor or let the hostilities blow over in the power struggle. Either way, we save countless of innocent lives."   
  
The man who had interrogated him collected his papers together and gave them a good stamping as a signal that the meeting was over. "I thank you for your insights, Mr. Yourdon and I am sure we will take them into consideration. Goodbye."   
  
He bowed and caught the wink of Lord Giles, his mentor, who was obvious pleased by this performance, then he left.   
  
{*}   
  
The sheets were soft and gave off a lovely aroma. Buffy stretched out both her arms and her legs in a huge yawn causing the sheets to pool half way on the bed. "Hmm, I feel deliciously lazy," she said mid yawn. Mitch rolled over from his back to his stomach wrapping an arm around her now exposed waist.   
  
"Unfortunately, there is no sleep for the wicked. The banquette is in a little over three hours and I have sensed Jessy outside for the better part of a quarter. I am sure she wants to get you all dressed and pretty."   
  
Buffy knew she should get up and do just that, but her body was still thoroughly enjoying post coital bliss and not at all ready for anything else.   
  
Mitch had come to her rooms at midday, after settling his own luggage from their journey. They had left Austria a week before and had not had a moment alone since the Gathering.   
  
While she lie down in her bed with him, she tried to recall what had happened that afternoon to get her to this point.   
  
/\   
  
He came bearing chocolate, which was a definite plus. "I hope your ladyship does not have any prior engagements this afternoon." He spoke overly cultivated and he bowed as he presented her with the bonbons.   
  
"Why, you handsome devil." And Buffy did have to agree with her own quip. He was looking quite yummy at the moment with his hair still tussled from the previous night's journey and his shirt unbuttoned on the top. "I have nothing planned so come on in."   
  
He took her hand and led her to the couch where he put the chocolates on the coffee table and sat her down next to him. In complete silence he opened the wooden box of sweets and brought one to her mouth. He waited patiently for her to open her mouth and then sensually fed the bonbon to her.   
  
She closed her eyes and enjoyed the deep velvet of the praline on her tongue. When she opened her eyes again, he held another one out for her to eat, meanwhile he started speaking.   
  
"I thought it would be best to discuss tonight's banquette. I wanted to make sure you were still happy with our coupling and if you were ready to announce it tonight. I assure you that I could find other company, should you wish to postpone."   
  
His words stilled her and at the same time stirred different emotions within her. One voice said: _Sweet Mitch, always being so thoughtful of my needs. _ The other said: _ He'll find other company?? He doesn't want me!!_ Besides there was no choice about postponing or not. She wouldn't have the time to discuss it with Angelus and he was expecting her to announce the coupling tonight.   
  
Her thoughts must have taken very long because Mitch was looking at her expecting an answer with a slight worry in his eyes, but what to answer him? Her insecurity won out and she kissed him a deep passionate kiss. His soft tongue slowly pulled across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth only slightly to allow her tongue to come out and tangle with his.   
  
His hands were slowly caressing her bare forearms before traveling up across her sleeves to her neck where his fingertips settled on a slow massage.   
  
Buffy felt a fire starting to burn between her thighs and that's when her rational mind kicked in again. She pulled back.   
  
"Does this answer your question?" she asked.   
  
He grinned at her wickedly. "I am not sure, perhaps you should try again."   
  
And with that, the burning within her started again. Rational Buffy was now feeding horny Buffy reasons why this would be a good idea.   
  
_The more you smell of him and he of you the more it will be believable for the Order._  
_Jessy will be here soon. She will confirm to the gossip mill that he was here all afternoon._  
_You really need to unwind after your long journey._  
  
  
Before she kissed him, she remembered one thought really clearly. _the demon needs this._   
  
But her mind went blank when he started to massage her breasts through the fabric of her dress. She hadn't felt this way for so long and she hadn't really missed it until two minutes ago; but now she was burning with the desire to feel all that electricity once again.   
  
His hands had traveled up and were now holding her face. He was looking deep into her eyes. She got that he wanted to tell her something important. "You are amazing and I am the luckiest vampire in this Order. You do know that, right?"   
  
She smiled and said: "I do now."   
  
"Good!" Mitch exclaimed before he dived at her, their kisses now were passionate enough to bruise.  
  
/\^/\^/\^/\   
  
Every inch of the other's body was examined and then explored some more, that afternoon.   
  
Now Mitch was leaving her rooms even scruffier than when he came in and she had a huge smile on her face the entire time she was dressing for the banquette after a small refreshing sponge bath. She felt gorgeous, sexy, a female at the top of her game and more than ready for whatever the night was going to bring her.   
===========================================================================  
  
AN: The NC-17 version of this chapter can be found on the BoA website. You can find it through esile.digidomus.net which contains my other fiction that is rated NC-17. If you are under age for your country or don't want to read sexual explicit material please just stay right here and enjoy fanfictiondotnet! 


	17. The coupling

"The Books of Aurelius" The history of a Vampire: seventeen  
The coupling  
===========================================================================  
  
The candles on the tables were fighting a war with those on the chandeliers for dominance of the shadows on the wall. The hall was slowly filling with vampires for another of the Order's banquettes. At the podium the Master, Angelus and Darla had already taken their seats as Charles escorted Buffy inside.   
  
Through the melee she caught glimpses of Lissane. She had missed talking to her best friend even though they had exchanged letters in the years that she spent on the continent. Lissane gave her a stern look that told Buffy that Lissane wasn't too happy she hadn't gotten a visit that afternoon. The smile that followed also told her that the vampiress was informed of the reason why that little visit didn't happen.   
  
The inauguration began like so many before had. The Newly borne were lead before the Master and he approved them. At the end, the lawyers and housekeeping greeted two new members each. It looked like it was going to be a simple banquette. Until…   
  
"Sire, I request your permission to address the Order." Charles spoke in his General's voice.   
  
The Master was intrigued, _finally something other than this inane chattering_. "You have my permission, Charles."   
  
"My Childe has made a decision that she wants to announce. Before she does, I wish to clarify I support this decision."   
  
The Master turned his attentions on his Childe and GrandChilde sitting at the table besides him. Had his manipulations borne fruit? Was the perfect relationship between Darla and Angelus rumbling on its foundation? For the untrained eye Darla looked composed but the Master had an connection with her that told him she was slightly apprehensive about what this Childe of Charles was going to say. Angelus, however, hardly paid any attention to the proceedings. He was absentmindedly caressing his Sire's shoulder as he drank his blood & wine.   
  
In the meantime, Buffy had stood up and kissed Charles on his cheek. She approached the podium before addressing the Master.   
  
"I am announcing that I have the desire to couple Mitch, Childe of Charia to me.." She turned towards the entire Order. "I ask if anyone wants to fight the claim I lay on him?"   
  
There was a silence followed by the scraping of a chair over the stone floor. Mitch stood up and joined her. "We wish to join our fates in your Order, Master. What say you?"   
  
"Well, Charles approves and I can't see how Charia could be anything less than ecstatic." He looked at her for conformation which she gave with a large smile on her round face. "Then, I can't see how I could not. You have my blessings. Order of Aurelius, a new couple has been made and approved. The fates of Mitch, Childe of Charia and Buffy, Childe of Charles have been joined for prosperity and anguish."   
  
The vampires cheered. Charles toasted Charia, Mitch kissed Buffy and she felt like the biggest liar in the world. She sat down ignoring the vampire on the podium. The one she had wanted to do this with.   
  
=========================================================================== 


	18. Under the moon's pale light

18   
  
The fledgling at the door delivered the message in the usual respectful yet quick way and Angelus returned to the naked vampiress in his bed post haste. He crawled up the four poster bed from the end gliding his tongue over the female curves from her toe up to the tip of her nose.   
  
"Darling?" He spoke as he planted a kiss to each cheek. "I have to go to my training session soon."   
  
Darla moaned unappreciatively but caved in as she knew it was unavoidable. "Don't stay long."   
  
"I'll try but that messenger told me that Buffy wants to do some outside training and I don't know how soon I can get back here. Why don't I make it up to you by taking you to the ballet tomorrow evening? Go backstage; eat some ballerinas before we gorge on the high class guests." He appeased her while he dressed.   
  
Darla her self settled back into her pillows to sleep for a little while longer. Sure, she wasn't happy with Angelus staying out all night with the little blond twit but said twit had also coupled with Mitch and he was going to take her to the ballet tomorrow night. Darla felt very sure that Angelus was determined to make his Sire as content as possible.

Buffy had been adding and subtracting the different payables and receivables for the yearly fighter clan budget. She was so immersed in the numbers, comma's and points that she didn't hear Angelus approach her. The hand on her shoulder was such a surprise that she almost flipped him across the desk before regaining a sense of her surroundings.   
  
"Geez, buddy! Don't do that again. You could scare a girl to death." She panted trying to draw unnecessary breaths from the jolt of adrenaline running through her system. Charles scrutinized the exchange with an unreadable look on his face.   
  
"Well that would be bad!" Angelus replied with laughter tinting his voice indicating that he thought it was not bad at all. "If you had been a mortal girl who, as you may recall, you are not."   
  
She scowled at him but couldn't quite mean it. He ignored her look. "I dressed as you asked for a training session outside."   
  
That changed her look instantly. _What? I never asked him to…_ Then she saw the quick wink he gave her as Charles got up to replace a book in his bookcase. Maybe he wanted her to play along. "Right, well that's good then." She speculated, trying to make her voice sound as sure as possible. "I guess I am dressed for the part too." He nodded his agreement almost unperceptive. "I am almost ready here. How about we meet out in the court yard in half an hour?" That seemed to please him.   
  
"I will see you then. Goodbye, Charles." He greeted before exiting the library as stealthily as he had entered.   
  
Charles returned to their joined desks. "Going outside for his training?" He inquired nonchalantly.   
  
Buffy lied as vaguely as she could. "It seems like a nice way to break free from the normal routine."The carriage finally came to a stop after a good half an hour. They had left the streets of London behind them ten minutes ago and now they were at the beginning of a forest. Angelus had kept his distance from her throughout the ride. She figured it was because of the drivers, they would want nothing more than to spread around a new juicy gossip. The time alone in the carriage made Buffy wonder about what he had planned and that led to dreaming about the possibilities; all the feelings that had surfaced during her stay in Europe came back to her with a vengeance. At the end of the journey she was positively yearning for his touch.   
  
Angelus exited the carriage and helped her out. He spoke shortly with the drivers and they left them behind in the dark forest with only a torch and the light of the glowing moon to guide them. He led her along a path for about ten minutes before she saw the flickering of candle light through the trees up ahead. She also felt other vampires nearby.   
  
They arrived to a large open space between the trees. High chandeliers with candles stood along the perimeter, the centre sported a large chaise lounge filled with plump cushions and at the left there was a banquette table filled with food and carafes. From the other side of the clearing, four vampires stepped into the light and filled the night with the music of their violins. Angelus took her hand and led her to the chaise lounge. He waited for her to get comfortable in the sea of cushions before heading over to the banquette and select foods and fill two glasses with liquid.   
  
All the while Buffy felt like she was cocooned in a bubble of warmth, the smell of lilacs and erotica. All enhanced by the way the object of her affection was currently approaching her.   
  
He was so sleek, the strong lines in his black cotton trousers and silk shirt clung to the lines of his torso. His beautiful face was framed by black hair and held those brown eyes that now were now watching her like she was a better delicacy than the ones on his plate.   
  
As he settled on the cushions, he set the plate out of harm's way. Then he turned to her and agonizingly slow leaned down his face towards her. Her breath catched in her throat as understanding dawned on her. He was going to kiss her for the first time.   
  
As Angelus looked down at her he saw her pupils dilate with passion. Her golden hair was alight with the shine from the candles and her skin was a creamy white from the reflection of the moon on it. She looked like an otherworldly creature and she was going to let him kiss her.   
  
He had felt so sure of himself as he planned this. He was going the sweep her of her feet. Wasn't she the lucky one that the great Angelus had forsaken all others to be with her?   
  
But right now looking into those lust filled green eyes and at that sensual full bottom lip he knew very well who the lucky one was and it wasn't this goddess that let him into her inner circle.   
  
In what seemed to be an infinite moment in time their lips came together and they kissed. 


End file.
